The Golden Tribe
by greyninja99
Summary: Every prominent group in history has its origins, the they're no exception. Allen was simply a child when his life changed forever. That day the fate of the entire planet was put into his hands. This is the origin of a leader and the tribe known through history; The Golden Tribe. Let the will of time and the creation of worlds begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He hated them so much, those damned people who stared at him with disgusted looks; they disgusted him to his very core. Sure his left arm was a bit deformed, but he wasn't a freak for it, he was a normal kid. What did they know? These people were so judgmental to the point where it wasn't even funny. But, Red learned to live with the stares as he traveled, and to avoid any sort of humility such as joining the circus or something even more stupid. At the moment however, he didn't even know where he was in the world. All he knew was that it'd been a week since he'd gotten of the ship that he had stowed away in. Now he was simply passing through a small town. The people made it clear that he wasn't welcome, the rock that'd just hit him in the back of the head made it very clear. Walking faster he found that even more rocks were thrown his way, some missed while other hit his back. "Get out of town freak!" a man yelled; other joined in much to Red's displeasure. These people were insane; did they see him as some kind of unholy threat to their precious little town. Being forced to stay in the middle of the street only made it worse for him, and that's when it happened as he was nearing the outside of this hateful place. A solid kick to his face sent him to the ground in a stinging pain that caught him off guard, but his attacker wasn't done his foot slammed into Red's ribs. They broke almost instantly causing the boy to cry out in pain. "Demons like you don't have the right to cry!" it was the same man who threw the first stone. Pain registered relentlessly as kick after kick sent the young boy into agonizing pain, and yet unconsciousness dared not take him.

"Y-You bastard" Red grunted out as he coughed up a bit of blood "I swear when I—" another kick to the face shut him up as more blood spewed from his mouth. The man breathed out one last time before kicking Red in the head one last time. 'Humans- no people in general are such horrid things.' He silently mused as he held his ribs in pain. He was sleepy, so very sleepy 'Is this the end?'

'It doesn't have to be.' A voice answered yet nobody was in sight 'You want to live right?' it questioned only for Red to nod. The voice chuckled 'Then go to sleep for now while I take the lead, and when you wake up, I'll reveal myself to you.' likely this was simply a hallucination, but even so, Red gave into his sleep; his eyes closed. Sky blue eyes shot open as the wounds outside and inside Red's body healed at a rapid pace, there was no more pain. In sight he could see the man who'd done this to his vessel, a smirk took over, and he knew exactly what to do about the man. "Hey asshat!" he yelled. The man turned around with a glare that would make anyone piss themselves; if he looked threatening that is. Though confused as to how the boy was standing, he didn't care as he rushed in to finish what he started. Waiting for the man to get closer, he suddenly adorned a serious look before jumping straight at the man. What came next was only natural to him as he tackled the man to the ground and proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face and throat, but not hard enough to kill him. For a seven year old boy's body, he punched hard enough to break steel. Bruised and bloody was how he looked now with a broken nose and swollen eyes "Time to end this." he stated before his hand clenched his enemy's throat, and pulled with the result being the man's throat being in, his hand. Getting up he walked away, leaving the man to his fate, a slow death via bleeding out; it was more than he deserved. Now out of such a filthy town, he looked at the hands of his vessel. "This left arm is housing some power, but not enough to be a threat considering what it's made of; it'll be useful for now though." He stated with a sigh. "So this is kid is the last of my descendants, how my family has fallen by the hands of this horrid world; but that'll change." He mused before following the road, but not before covering up Red's left arm.

It didn't take him long to get to the next town over despite it being six miles away, he was used to traveling much longer distances; though Red's body was still that of a child and would need to eat. "Red… that's not a real name, it's a color." He stated before turning his gaze to the closed shop, it was night time and thus the perfect time to fed. Picking the lock to door was easy enough, and with no advanced alarms like he was used to, it was easy to grab a bag from the back and stock up on food before silently slipping out into the night. Going to the other side of town, he was alone to fed. Three apples, one out of the six bottles of water, and what tasted like jerky. Now he was full, and Red's body was ready for sleep. Covering up with the blanket he'd stolen he allowed sleep to take him.

Red's Mindscape/Soul

It was crystal, all of it. Even the pillars were of crystals as was the ground which he stood. "Where am I?" he questioned only for his voice to echo through what looked like an endless field of crystal.

"To simply put it, you're in your mindscape and soul." He recognized that voice, and upon turning around, he faced a man that was obviously much taller and older than him; the man looked to be in his early twenties. Sun kissed blonde hair that went beyond his shoulders, an eye of blue while the other was a gem amber color, but the most unique feature about the man were the three whisker marks on both his cheeks.

"W-Who are you?" Red questioned his fear evident in his voice.

"Well, I'm a very, very old ancestor of yours to put it simply." The blonde said much to Red's confusion "Name's, Naruto Uzumaki the god of Chaos and Order." The now named Naruto said giving the boy a bow. "And you, are what I've been waiting for, for over two thousand years."

"That title sounds like total bullshit." The boy stated with a blank look, Naruto laughed a bit.

"It does doesn't it?" he smiled "Originally it was 'Yin and Yang', but didn't exactly fit my powers; so I went with 'Chaos and Order'." This gained a sigh from Red.

"As much as I love a good history lesson, which I don't; what's this all about?" Red questioned. Naruto sported a stern look before speaking.

"As it stands and this is putting it nicely, this planet has become a massive shit hole that needs to be fixed, and while I'd usually do it myself, but I can't seeing as how my original mortal body is gone." He explained, Red knew exactly where this was going. "So that's why I need your help in order to create a new world." and there it was.

"Why would I help you, in fact why should I help you!?" he demanded. Naruto couldn't help but understand the boy's question as he knew exactly how this situation felt, he'd been in it all those years ago. But, he could see that Red understood how cruel this world was, and how it treated people like him.

"Simply because you've the power and potential to rise above everyone else, you won't have to worry about being attacked simply because of your appearance anymore; those who follow you will regard you as a revolutionary- no their leader who they'll trust with their lives." Naruto said getting Red's attention fully "With your potential you could lead them beyond this one planet, I've seen that this galaxy is filled with developing life and yet these humans are so underdeveloped because of the constant wars they start; could you imagine yourself leading them beyond the stars?" the very question seemed and sounded impossible- hell this entire thing felt impossible, but it was so real to real to be fake.

"This is crazy, this shouldn't even be possible." Red said gripping his hair whilst going back and forth "It's insane" he paused as his gaze wet to Naruto. "Can I truly fix this world?" Naruto smiled.

"Kid, you'll be able to change the entire human race if you wanted to." The blonde stated. Red was silent as it all processed in his young mind, and yet though he was young, he understood the weight of what he was about to do.

"Alright… I'll do it." with those words, Naruto's hand was on the boy's head, Red's fate was sealed as pieces of power flooded through him.

"Wake up not as Red, but as Allen." the crystal pillars grew immensely as a few turned a golden color, the boy's mind was changing already. Nobody could've foreseen the events that followed this single moment in history.

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Should Allen have a small harem; I haven't seen it done before. And what about Naruto, should the love of his life and bearer of his children come back?

Chapter 2

The grass beneath his feet felt nice, but then again not wearing shoes felt nice as well. Silver eyes stared at the home in front of him, a proud look adorned his face; this was result of three months of hard work. Behind him there were mountains that dwarfed every building within a 500 mile radius. A two story home that was protected from any and all elements, but that was simply the defense of the house. Dressed in a shirt of black, pants of the same color, and a hooded cloak of complete white he didn't look very threatening. This wasn't the case, in fact it was far from the truth. It'd been 10 years since he'd accepted his new duty to fix the world and its inhabitants, and for those ten years, he trained with his powers on anything and everyone he could fight. Especially the Akuma that often came after him, and at times they were relentless. Burned, blasted, crushed, cut into pieces, and various other ways to die; this is what the Akuma met whenever they came after him. Pure death, simple as that. There was however one little problem when killing Akuma, the attention he gained from a certain organization. The Black Order who'd dedicated their lives to fighting and killing Akuma, their exorcists used the same power that was attached to Allen's left arm. Innocence. The stuff was apparently the best way to kill Akuma, but he disagreed as his power slaughtered them rather easily. There was however a side effect to using said powers along with his innocence, his hair had turned completely white. 'Running hot water, electricity, a green house, and flushing toilets.' He mused with a smile 'Perfect, now all I need is—' his arm trembled a bit; snapping him from his musings. From the north he could feel it, newly awakened innocence, and a strong one at that. "I've waited long enough to start my plans." He said before putting on his shoes. Looking to his home he snapped his fingers causing it to disappear. Invisibility seal that he'd been taught. With a slight movement, he was off to his destination faster than anything anyone had ever seen. With mere hops he was over the mountains that surrounded his home. 'There'll likely be exorcists there, looking for the innocence and it's host.' He smiled 'Sadly for them, I've learned a new trick specifically made to deal with innocence.' His speed increased six fold as he honed in on the location of the innocence. Ten minutes passed before he slowed down, he was outside of a town. 'It's here.' He stated before walking forward only to stop, there was a concentrated flow of innocence around the town. Whatever this innocence did, it was affecting the entire town. 'I'll have to be careful.' His neck cracked before he continued on. Kids playing, shops open and bustling, and adults going about their business. Everyone had a simple life not knowing about the danger that's just befallen their town. 'Now where could you be, innocence host?' Silver eyes wandered, but had yet to see anyone with innocence aura or residue on them. Allen had learned in the past that innocence left a distinct mark on its host/user. As he wandered, searching for his target, he heard something rather mean.

"Damnit! Miranda, you're useless!" a man exclaimed much to Allen's ire, people were so despicable sometimes. From the shop a woman emerged. Pale skin and dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was up in a bun and wore a dress which made her look much older than she actually was. The woman looked and likely was very insecure about herself, and had low self-esteem; this much he could tell with just one look. Kids laughed at her and adults whispered words that made the teen angry. But that's when he noticed it, that aura around her; strong innocence residue all over her body. But for the moment that didn't matter, she was in distress and he wouldn't allow it. The woman named Miranda Lotto was breaking down.

"Excuse me, Miss Lotto?" Allen greeted, she looked to him with an almost fearful look that died down almost immediately when her eyes gazed upon him. Though she'd never had any sort of romantic relationship with anyone, Miranda couldn't help but stare at the seventeen year old.

'He's absolutely gorgeous, but he's so young and I couldn't possibly- wait, I haven't seen him before this whole thing started.' Miranda's eyes widened upon finding this fact. 'He's new, the cycle is broken!' she silently exclaimed not noticing the smile that'd come across her face. Allen couldn't help but feel a bit confused as he ushered Miranda away, snapping her from her thoughts. Grabbing his hand, Miranda sped to her home with the teen in tow. 'He's got to be the one who can break this stupid curse or whatever!' She silently exclaimed with hope.

'Six minutes in, and already I'm being dragged away by a strange woman to what I can only assume is her home; well this is new.' He mused as he simply went with the flow, after all she was his target. After running up a flight of stairs and breaking down her apartment door, Miranda threw the white haired man onto the bed where he sat there blushing. The teen could hope that this wasn't what it looked like, otherwise he didn't know what he'd do. Suddenly his gaze went to the grandfather clock that lent on the wall.

"And every day it's been October 27 for like a week maybe more, and I know that I'm not crazy because you've suddenly come in from the outside, so that must mean that it's just the town! Right?" she questioned.

"I knew something was off when I came here, the innocence is setting off some kind of powerful time distortion, but it's contained to this town only." Allen stated, he'd actually been listening to the rambling woman. "It's November 2nd in the outside, so yeah it's just this town, but where is the…" his gaze went to the clock "catalyst." He finished before walking up to the clock. The innocence was inside of it. "Well this was easy enough to find, now time to work my magic." His innocence hand glowed at it phased into the clock, he could feel it pulsating; the innocence. Grasping it, he gently pulled it out revealing it as a glowing green ball. Turning around he showed it to Miranda. "This is the cause of the distortion, and thus the cause of your distress." The woman couldn't help but feel a sigh of relief, now the cycle could end and she could get back to her life. "The role of the town laughing stock can be rather horrid can't it?" the woman looked down in distress as the memories rose from her mind. "Would you like to change that?" she looked to the teen with eyes that were about to tear up. "Miranda Lotto, I would like to extend to you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" she questioned, though she was grateful for the teen's help, she knew that there was always a price.

"An offer of partnership and friendship, I want you to join me to assist me in fixing the world." Allen said.

"Fix the world, what do you mean?" to this Allen looked to the window.

"This world of ours has so much potential as do its people, but as our history suggests we've wasted such potential with wars and tyranny, I want to end this cycle once and for all, and bring our species to the stars." Allen said, now Miranda was a bit confused though she understood some of what he was talking about.

"When you say bring us to the stars?"

"My ancestor taught me and showed me what lies beyond our planet, he showed me things that you wouldn't believe, things that may seem impossible but in reality are very much possible." He explained "Miranda, you and I can change things so that humanity can go beyond its limits, would you like to see that?" silver eyes locked onto brown eyes with a look that told her that the teen wasn't just serious, but that he was telling the absolute truth. And that's what made her scared. "It sounds scary doesn't it?" Miranda nodded.

"But, just two people can't change anything alone." Miranda stated "And look at me, I'm in no position to help anyone much less the world, my bad luck just ruins everything!" she exclaimed with a cry. Allen's hand lifted the woman's chin up as his other hand wiped her tears away. "I—"

"There's no such thing as bad luck Miranda Lotto, believe me, all you need is a helping hand and you'll be able to do things you never thought possible; I wouldn't be offering you this if I didn't believe in you." these were the same words that'd been said to him a few years back when he was ready to give up, but these words kept him up and allowed him to keep going beyond his limits. Lifting the innocence up, he concentrated a bit before separating the innocence from the power that Miranda had created subconsciously; the power that belonged to her. The ball floating in front of the young woman glowed golden, she felt like it belonged to her. "This Miranda Lotto is your power" her arms instinctively hugged it close "accept it, and I promise that you won't ever regret it." Miranda said nothing as her eyes gazed into it. That's when she felt a pull in her mind.

Miranda's Mind/Soul

It was white, all of it, including the floorless void. "W-Where am I?!" she exclaimed in fear only for her body to suddenly steady as a beautiful, golden circular mirror materialized in front of her. But what she saw inside, amazed her. It was a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress of gold and white, but it was when she turned around did Miranda gasp. It was herself only happier and much healthier looking, but most of all it was where the woman was, was what surprised her. A large window that showed countless stars, but in the distance there it was. A planet of countless beauty. That's when the other her turned around. Their eyes locked, one was full of radiant joy while the other was full of fear and hesitation; yet at the same time so much curiosity. The other her smiled.

"We don't ever regret accepting it; and where I am is simply the beginning." The other her stated with a smile, and with that the mirror dissolved into nothingness. That was her or what could be her in the future. Fear was overcome by confidence, hesitance was pushed away by certainty, and with this the words that sealed her fate was said.

"I accept!" Miranda cried. The white void was consumed by rays of golden energy that consumed her entire being, this power, this was her. The last thing she heard was the ticking of a clock.

Real World –Town

Miranda's body exploded in a blinding light that sent the teen into the wall, he couldn't look at her while this light was blinding everything around her. That's when her scream echoed through the entire town, glass shattered, people covered their ears as did the Akuma, and for a couple moments the ground shook and crumbled until finally she stopped and the light died down. Kneeling on the floor was Miranda, power simply radiated from her body much to Allen's surprise. Already she felt so powerful, now able to look at her, she looked to him with golden eyes that died down to their normal brown color. "I'm hungry" she paused "and sleepy, could you please make me something?" she asked before climbing into bed and falling into sleep. For a moment Allen was silent before slowly getting up, his face still in shock.

"Now that was powerful." the white haired teen stated before grabbing the innocence and heading out the door, there were Akuma nearby and killing them would at least let him get a hold on of what just happened. The innocence would simply lure them out. Now heading to the market as basically a chef/danger magnet/recruiter, Allen couldn't help but notice how much the ground actually shook when Miranda screamed. Much like he did when he received more power from Naruto. The man had been quiet in the last two years, saying that he was going to be asleep for a few years. "Man, this is all gonna be so stressful in the long run." He groaned.

"What's gonna be stressful in the long run?" This was the voice of a young girl, but Allen didn't bother looking at her.

"My mission that's what, it's already giving me a headache." He responded.

"So why don't you quit?" the girl questioned only for Allen to sigh with a smile.

"It's way too important, and much to fun." He chuckled "Plus—" he paused before turning around, two Akuma were staring right at him; the innocence really had attracted them to his position and not Miranda's. "Hey kid, you ever wanted to fly like a rocket?"

"A what—" she didn't have a chance to finish when Allen grabbed her with both hands and proceeded to throw her high in the air, his innocence activated as did the Akuma shed their human forms. They charged with the intent to finish this as quick as possible, but Allen was a master at quick kills, and with a little girl falling downward because he threw her up into the air; well all he needed was a measly seconds. Faster than the human eye could follow, tendrils of cloth like innocence eviscerated the Akuma in mere seconds until they were less than nothing but mere pieces. Sure they still exploded, just not as much as they usually did. With a smile he took five steps back before holding both arms out, his innocence now deactivated, and into his arms feel the young girl. Needless to say she was more than surprised at what'd just happened, she wasn't expecting it at all.

"I'm very sorry about that, but I had to deal with some filth." Allen stated with a smile before putting the still confused girl down. "I'll be going now, so have a nice day." Giving the girl a nod he walked off still not seeing her face. Her hands twitched as her eyes stared at the teen that was walking away, a smile crossed her face. When he'd first touched her she felt it, that feeling, she ignored the fact that the umbrella she was holding was freaking out about the teen.

"Have a nice day, he says while purposely holding onto innocence in order to draw out the Akuma." She said while still smiling "I should at least get his name for 'saving' me from the filth." With that in mind she ran after he nameless target.

"Chicken, broccoli, macaroni shells, cheese, and a bit of spice." The white haired chef noted as he purchased what he needed. "Baked chicken with macaroni mixed with broccoli." One of the most important things that Naruto had taught him was how to cook various dishes, ranging in the hundreds. "Never starve yourself or your friends." Is what Naruto had always said, he also said never eat one thing every day as it isn't healthy. Allen couldn't help but smile at the thought of his sleeping master, he'd, passed onto him so much knowledge; yet what Allen knew at the moment was barely even half of it all. 'I'll have at least an entire country on my side before you awaken.' Such a declaration was massive yet not impossible. After purchasing the supplies for a nice meal, he turned around heading back to Miranda's home, but getting halfway, he stopped and pulled the innocence from his cloak. Switching arms, his normal arm turned ashen grey as he touched the still glowing innocence, it crackled a bit before dying. Now dust in the wind, his arm turned back and he went on like nothing just happened. This wasn't the first time he'd destroyed innocence, Naruto had showed him exactly how to do so using the power passed on, and it was one of the powers that originated from Naruto at least 70,000 years ago. The man had been around for a long time, longer than he'd admit, and yet his bloodline had survived so long despite it all. A sudden tug on his cloak caught his attention, looking down he finally looked at the young girl. Purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark eyes, she wore some kind of punk-gothic style dress, and her skin was a bit pale. Now that he looked at her a bit closer, she looked to be in her early to mid-teens; maybe she was at least a year or two younger than him. "Oh, it's you, something you want?" he questioned.

"Well, I'd like to get the name of the guy that saved me." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, well it's just Allen, no surname." He answered "Now what's yours?" a simple enough question, but the girl gave him a deadly smirk. Her skin began to change.

"It's Road" her eyes turned amber as stigmata marks trailed the top of her forehead, the transformation was complete "Road Kamelot the 9th disciple of the Noah Clan." Allen was silent for a few moments. 'He's obviously in shock—'

"What's the Noah Clan?" Allen suddenly asked much to Road's surprise.

"You don't know?" Allen nodded "But, I saw your arm change just like my skin and how you destroyed that piece of innocence, only other Noah are able to do those things." She stated. "But you only did it partially, why?"

"Well I had to destroy the innocence so that the Akuma would leave me alone, plus I'd already drained it's power so it was useless; so I destroyed it." Allen explained "It's as simple as that." Road honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing, and for this guy to speak about this like it was normal, well it was strange really.

"What's your number?" she questioned only to get a questioning look from the teen. "Of course, you likely don't have one." Looking at him now, Road could see that he truly didn't know a thing about the Noah. But there was one thing for sure and she'd figured it out when she started speaking to him again, he didn't even recognize her as a Noah, but the only reason she recognized him was through physical contact. Was Allen so off the grid of other Noah that Akuma attacked him while seeing him as a normal human? Though she'd stopped paying attention a while back, she suddenly noticed that they were in front of a building, likely where Allen was already headed. With a sigh she began to float away, despite how ignorant Allen was about the other Noah, she couldn't help but find him interesting enough that she wanted to have other Akuma monitor him. Silver eyes locked with amber eyes "It's been fun, we'll be seeing each other again" a door appeared behind her "Allen." and with that she was gone. Allen couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, that was pleasant enough." He mused before heading into Miranda's home to cook, but not bothering to interact with two exorcists that had passed him by with a single glance. While he could've killed them very easily, that would've been less than honorable; no he'd do in on the battlefield. Only then would they die by his hand.

Chapter 2 End

AN: A rather eventful chapter with Allen meeting Road, and gaining his first ally. So here's the question I ask, how will Allen get entire cities and counties to align with him and not the Order? Suggestion appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They couldn't believe it- hell the Akuma who served the food couldn't believe it; a Noah who knew nothing about them, and from what it sounded like; the teen's inner Noah wasn't trying to take control. It either wasn't there or maybe he was different in some ways, he did have innocence on his left arm. But to have it and still destroy other pieces of innocence, it was very interesting. "The boy is certainly a surprise, but still an unknown." Tyki Mikk stated "It sounds like he isn't bound to any of the normal rules that we follow considering the fact that the Akuma still attack him as a normal human; so maybe he isn't fully awakened." For once the young man sounded serious.

"That could change any day now, unless maybe we force it?" Sheril Kamelot suggested, while he wasn't too fond of some youngster touching his Road in such a way, this Allen boy, did sound rather interesting. "As much as I hate to say it, it would be best to get to the boy before he becomes a threat like the Fourteenth did." a silence spread across the room; only Road and The Earl were there when Nea slaughtered everyone expect for the two of them. "Unless he is the Fourteenth." For a mere moment he saw Road glare at him with an intention to kill, he could feel the literal killing intent weigh down on him for that moment. Needless to say, it was rather unpleasant and very disturbing. "Though there's still the subject of the Black Order, if he's randomly destroying innocence for such reasons as to keep the Akuma away from him, then—" The Earl abruptly stood up from the table.

"Tyki" the young man snapped to attention, the Earl's voice was stern. "find this boy and address him, I want you to get as much info from him as possible before I meet him myself." His fingers twitched in anticipation "I can't wait to meet him." he laughed.

Allen's Home – road to Bodelstadt

It'd been a week and Miranda had made herself at home, she'd been impressed by the mere sight of the home and it's various features. According to Allen, such features had once been normal all around the world before war had once again wiped great civilizations away. The young woman had changed in that single week, her hair though still short now flowed, her demeanor was much more confident, and her innovative personality had finally come out. As shown by what she and Allen were currently discussing over a map of the continent; things weren't as peaceful as the appeared. According to the news that was gathered, the south side was experiencing a rather horrid down period due to various reasons. Famine, starvation, and greed via public officials that'd taken control of various towns and a few cities. Turns out there was corruption all across the country, and while this wasn't a good thing, it did give Allen a place to start on the public. Appease to them, help them, rally them against their oppressors, and make them part of his goal. Under him, they would prosper, he'd make sure of that. "The nearest town to the south is a place called Bodelstadt." Miranda said before pointing to it on the map "It's a bit larger than the town you found me in, but the people there are much poorer and more likely to join us for a chance at a better life." She stated before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Merten Hagen Specht is the mayor of Bodelstadt, he's using tyrannical rule to drain the already poor town along with the police force which is also under his thumb." She paused "There is talk of rebelling against him, but those who're speaking of it, will be publicly shot as an example; the people will lose hope and eventually the town will die… we have three days to stop the rebelling from being put down." She stated. This was Miranda's power, to see the will of time and control it to a degree.

"Then we leave immediately, I can get us both there faster because of my speed." Allen stated getting a nod from Miranda, she understood how Allen traveled and though she felt nervous about it, she knew that getting there in time was more important than her hesitance to have the white haired teen carry her as he jumped onto as off mountains before speeding on land with incredible speed. Getting dressed, she wore a cloak similar to Allen's, but her's was shorter and much lighter, and it was hooded like his. Her shirt was long sleeved that connected to her pants that adorned the color of silver and gold, though Allen didn't see why she insisted that they wear the color gold on their clothes was beyond him. Finally there were the devices in their ears, tiny enough to not be seen they were communicators that Naruto's people once used, though barely. But just enough for him to store the designs into his memory with various others. Such designs combined with the techniques that Allen was taught would allow various allies and towns that aligned with them to prosper for generations to come. After activating the invisibility seal on the house, Allen propped Miranda onto his back, she held tight and awaited the launch. "ready?" the woman nodded. With that he sped forward and high speed before leaping forward into the sky, the clouds concealing them. Allen's feet landed onto the other side of a mountain before he leapt again only this time much farther. Miranda dared not open her eyes as the sight of coming down to the ground at such a height gave way to fear, and that would give way to her getting queasy. Neither of them would like that, so she kept her eyes closed. 'I might just have to use the techniques and power given to me. And if it comes to that, well I can only hope that it doesn't come to that.' He mused. Naruto had taught him a great many things, including techniques that could wipe out thousands maybe millions if fully powered and used properly. There was no denying that Allen was powerful, but there was much more to his power than Naruto had told him.

Now sprinting down the road that led to their destination, Allen couldn't help but worry about Miranda, and how she would do. There was definitely going to be fighting, and she just didn't seem like a fighter; support yeah, but not a direct fighter. He'd protect her if the need came up. Slowing down, he stopped upon seeing the entrance to said town. Climbing off the teen, Miranda couldn't help but gag at what they could see and smell from out here. Death, mold, decay, and what they saw wasn't any better. "Further in, I can take you to the house." She stated taking the lead. The smell penetrated their noses as the sight of suffering people made pity stir in their chest, but Allen felt hatred for those who caused this suffering against these people. That man, Merten Hagen Specht would pay with his life. As they walked among the dirty streets they noted how the so called police looked their way, they looked nervous upon glancing at the two strangers. "Taking this left" they turned and stopped in front of what looked to be an abandoned orphanage. "and here we are." She finished. Grasping the door they saw that it was locked. The sound of footsteps caught their attention, an older looking man with grayed hair and a body that said that he could still mess you up. "Wolf Weinmann, we've come seeking you." Miranda said.

"Now why would two youngsters such as yourselves come looking for an old man such as myself?" Wolf questioned, he wasn't playing around judging from the tone of his voice.

"We want to help this town and its people, we seek to free them from Merten Hagan." Allen stated staring into he man's eyes. Stepping up to the man, Allen kept his eyes locked onto the man. "We know that you've been whispering about rebelling." Wolf's eyes narrowed "In three days' time, Merten will have you and various other publicly executed as an example; we've come here to prevent that." Wolf's eyes glanced around before ushering the two to follow him. Unlocking the abandoned orphanage, they descended into the darkness with Wolf holding a candle to light the way. They came to a large empty room, and not sensing any other life, Allen knew that they were alone.

"You two seem to know some stuff that you shouldn't, things that I've only ever spoke of with a select few, and then there's your claim of wanting to prevent my death and help this town." Wolf said "Why should I believe anything you say, in fact why shouldn't I simply silence the two of you right now." Allen sighed before slightly stepping forward causing Wolf to go on guard, and from his stance he was very used to fighting his whole life. Stretching his hand out, Allen drew power into it before creating two balls of energy that illuminated the room. Letting one fall to the ground much to Wolf's confusion, the ground cracked a bit before a tree forced its way upward. Consuming the ground that they stood on. Wolf found himself struggling to keep his balance as roots emerged from the ground only for them to stop suddenly. "What the hell is this?" shocked and confused he looked to the white haired teen who said nothing as he sent another ball into the tree, but with this result being less violent yet more amazing. The tree glowed for a moment before its branches extended a bit, fruit began to come into existence. Apples, oranges, and plums are what grew upon this newly created form of nature. Wolf looked to Allen who simply smiled and gave him the go ahead. Hesitantly the man took a plum from the tree, and took a bite, his reaction was exactly what Allen wanted. Wolf's eyes widened at the sweet taste, it was fresh and so very juicy; needless to say he finished the thing is less than a few seconds. "A-Are you a god?" he questioned only for Naruto and Miranda to laugh.

"No, I am no god by any means, I am Allen and this is Miranda Lotto." Miranda gave a polite curtsy "We are members of the Golden Tribe." He stated though he'd just made up the name on the spot.

"The Golden Tribe?" the older man questioned.

"Yes, well we're the only members of the Golden Tribe, but we came here looking to expand and further our mission." Miranda stated "Our mission being to fix this world and give humanity the means to travel beyond the stars, and as you just saw, our leader possess quite the power to do things that would take years to accomplish." She said only for the man to give her questioning look. "I represent the will of time which is how I knew about you and your plans." She explained

"So if you represent time" he looked to Allen who simply smiled "he represents life?"

"Yes and no, I represent Creation and Destruction." Allen said "It's my master that represents Order and Chaos, he's the one who can effect entire galaxies with a simple thought; by comparison I'm on a much lower level than him." he explained. "But, he's been asleep for a couple years now." Now the man understood most of what they were saying, though likely they'd just dumbed it down enough for him to understand.

"Tell me something; what is the price for your help?" Wolf asked kind of afraid of the price that these two powerful people would require.

"It's simple, this entire town will become part of The Golden Tribe, and thus will be protected and prosper as we continue our mission; it's that simple." Allen stated.

"So, in the end we'll still be ruled by someone."

"Yes, but not directly." Miranda said gaining Wolf's intrigue "Allen and I have a worldwide goal, and so we won't be able be here every minute of every day, and that's where you come in as an authority figure for this town." She explained "While this happens, we'll still be expanding and growing in technologies that'll allow for much more productive living; of course this town like any others that we untie in the name of the Golden Tribe will prosper as such." Such an explanation was simple enough, but yet so generous in fact.

"Let's say that you do free us from that bastard Merten; what makes you believe that those left will unite under your name?" Wolf questioned "And this representative, it'd have to be someone that the people trust." He stated.

"In terms of them uniting under the banner of the Golden Tribe, well we're the ones who're offering a much better way of living including food production that'll last for years on end, home production with much more room for families to grow, and of course the protecting that comes with it." Allen said "We require no taxes from them, only their loyalty to us and their fellow tribe members to come; as I said, our is to fix the world and by doing so we'll also be saving it for future generations." Wolf found himself conflicted, he couldn't speak for everyone and nor would he; but Merten needed to be dealt with.

"I can't speak for everyone, but if you would please wait here then I'd like to have you speak with the most influential of us; the four of them represent a vast majority of us." Wolf stated "Such an offer is tempting to exchange one for the other, but others must decide as a whole; only then can a decision be made." Allen nodded, accepting Wolf's answer, he understood perfectly well. With that the three left, leaving the lone tree to continue to grow.

Hotel

"They will argue and protest, but in the end they'll submit, but only if you are able to rally them." Miranda "That is one of the futures that I see, and I don't even have to use my power." She stated lying on the bed next to Allen's. "You'll need to fight by their side in order to impress and gain their trust." She stated before drifting into sweet sleep leaving Allen alone and awake. What he'd shown Wolf, he hadn't done something like that in months. In truth he'd been meaning to create a larger greenhouse of his own like Naruto once had, he clutched his head in pain. Blood dripped down onto the bed. This was the result of trying to sort through so many of Naruto's memories at the same time, Naruto had warned the white haired teen of such things. Clenching his fists he tried to push back the power that he'd worked so hard to get under control, he'd bottled it up for too long, relying on his innocence so much hadn't been a good idea. He'd have to use enough of his power to the point where it wouldn't hurt him so much. A smirk crossed his face, all he had to do was convince them to unite under him, and then he'd be able relieve himself. Crown Clown twitched a bit.

"I'm sorry my old friend, but you'll have to rest for a while." Allen said holding the arm to his chest, but felt that something was wrong. "No, not you my friend, no it's something else- someone." He said as a feeling in his chest began to tighten. Just like when that Road girl transformed in front of him, it felt just like that, but a bit less powerful. 'It's far away by a few days… it isn't important at the moment.' He concluded before laying down, he was tired, and tomorrow was going to be a very exciting day.

Ark

What an odd person Allen was, he was ignorant about them and was so free enough that he couldn't be tracked by other Noah unless through skin contact. 'Skin contact?' Road thought 'Tyki probably wouldn't get close enough to even touch him, that innocence of his wouldn't allow it.' she pondered. 'Long range and close range, a very dangerous combination; from how fast that fight was, he's likely used to killing Level 3 Akuma. That's what they were.' She smiled at the thought of Allen joining them, he could infiltrate the Black Order as a perfect spy, and after all they had Akuma to spare. Plus he destroyed innocence without a second thought. 'I wonder how he'd handle my Dream world?' did he break easily? What were his greatest fears? What made the white haired enigma known as Allen tick? "I'll find out soon enough as long as Tyki doesn't mess his mission up." Her expression went blank as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Tyki might just fail. "Aw hell." She groaned. Disappointment was something that she simply couldn't allow.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Allen couldn't help the feeling in his chest, that feeling of his power wanting to come out, it wanted to be used so bad. Fingers flexed as bones cracked in his body, he was ready to fight, but right now he needed to be calm and wait it out as the group spoke among themselves. Wolf had vouched for Allen and Miranda, trying to explain that this offer was what was best for everyone considering the state of the town. "People are already being murdered in the streets by those bastards, and not taking action now would be a fatal mistake that would cost the people even more." Wolf stated trying to get the others to understand that things would get better if they aligned with Allen. the price of his help wasn't detrimental, it was generous and he truly wanted to help them. In all likeness he could, one look at the tree said that he was capable of feats that were beyond humans. In truth Allen could easily take this town by force if he wanted, but he wouldn't because he wasn't like that. As they continued arguing, Allen's patience grew shorter until Miranda slid a few inches away from the teen with a sigh.

"Enough!" Allen exclaimed slamming his fist into the wall "Are any of you even considering the fact that, that man that sits in power right now would kill all of you without a second thought?" none answered. "I understand that what I offer sounds suspicious, hell I'd be suspicious as well, but I'm truly trying to unite a split people under one flag for a reason." A woman gave him a suspicious glare.

"To fix the world, what makes you so arrogant to think that you a child could do such a thing; what makes you so special?!" she demanded, Allen's gaze was suddenly harsh that the woman froze in place.

"What makes me special is the fact that I'm actually trying to help people in the most logical way, I'm special because I've been taught and given the skills to perform such an impossible task, and finally I'm special because I once lived the way the children of this town do; but I was saved from that life and now I'm trying to do the same for others." Allen stated "I wouldn't wish this life on my most hated enemy; that's why I'm special!" the white haired teen exclaimed now standing tall with confidence. "So for the sake of everyone, I beg you to rally around me, join me in taking this town, and become part of my tribe; the golden tribe." To them, Allen was glowing like an angel sent from on high; now they had this chance this one chance to take back their home. Under a new flag, so what, at leant then they'd be better off than they are now. Now they were agreed. Part of the Golden Tribe they would become, now and forever. That night, the word would carefully be sent out to those who were willing to fight back. In the dark cover of the night those who weren't fighters scattered to what was deemed a safe zone; as for those who would be fighting, they kept close to the hotel where Allen was staying. The white haired teen was leading the charge while the police and the mayor were most vulnerable, the crack of dawn. From the rooftops Allen and Miranda watched as a few of the night guards were quickly taken care of as silently as possible; knocked out or worse. They weren't naïve about this; they knew that blood would be spilled on both sides. "Are you sure you're up for something like this?" Allen questioned looking to his partner who smiled.

"Of course I'm sure." Miranda said. It was amazing how much she'd changed in such a short time. Picking her up, he gave the signal to those below, and upon getting a nod he began to move at a speed that they could follow. With a loud enough whistle Allen got the result that was expected and wanted, putting Miranda on the designated rooftop. They could hear it in the streets, the true fighting had begun. "Go, I'll prepare." Giving the young woman a nod, Allen dropped down into the streets just as a group of police were about to engage his own. Those who hadn't been at the meeting recognized him by the most prominent feature, his stark white hair that seemed to glow at night. This was the Allen who was leading this charge to take the town. Looking to his enemies he smirked as his body began to glow with a golden energy. With speed faster than the human eye could see, Allen sent a harsh punch to the stomach of the leader of this police group; needless to say the man collapsed onto the ground in an unconscious heap. His friends didn't take too nicely to the teen doing such a thing. For Allen, they were going in slow motion with a show of power, he willed the golden ethereal energy around him to create a single tail-like tendril that immediately cut through all those who were about to attack him. The nine fell to the ground dead, cracking his neck he turned to his allies.

"Let's go! Each minute we waste is another six of our own dying!" Allen exclaimed getting a roar from the group who instantly ran with the teen to the mayor's home, but they were taking the long way as per the plan required. After encountering another group of enemies that Allen and his followers dealt with, the white haired leader suddenly felt Miranda using her power on the mayor's home. The home was now covered in a barrier of golden ethereal energy; those who saw it were amazed by the sight. "Alright, let's hurry! Miranda has just given us enough time to surround the house and take it!" with a battle cry they rushed as fast as they could behind the white haired teen that led them. Upon reaching the large home, they were greeted with the sight a large group of police guarding the home, but there was something wrong with them. They were completely still, almost like they were frozen in time. "Alright everyone, subdue them as fast as you can, I'm heading in!" he exclaimed as he weaved through the frozen group of enemies and into the home. Thankfully he was immune to some of Miranda's time manipulation techniques. Upon reaching the man's room, Allen saw the unimpressive man had been clenching onto his belongings and money when he too was frozen. "People like you disgust me." Grabbing the still frozen man, he dragged him out of the house in anger. The police had been subdued and their objective was complete "We've taken the town!" he exclaimed from the roof gaining cheers from all those listening. The last of the police force had been the ones that were subdued at the house; the mayor truly had been scared. The golden energy died down and those who'd been frozen were now aware of their surroundings, and their predicament. Those who tried to stand were quickly put down, and as for the mayor.

"You think you'll get away with this?! I know people who'll put everyone here down for good dammit!" He exclaimed "You low class shits will be dead in mere days when my—" a quick smack to the back of the head shut the man up.

"Your voice is really annoying you know that." Allen stated "Now what to do with you." he pondered. "If I let you go then you'll simply go to your friends and cause trouble for us, and that'll end in more bloodshed." His hand suddenly grasped the man's neck "So for the safety of all those here, I must do what is needed to ensure their safety." A quick hand movement snapped the man's neck. "Now about all of you." some in the group panicked. Allen gave them a choice to either join and redeem themselves or die by his hand, as shown a few seconds ago, Allen was willing to kill in order to keep the civilians alive. Out of the sixty-two that remained, forty-eight chose to die while the others wanted a second chance. Forty-six bodies were taken outside the town and were burned and buried. Not exactly pretty, but unavoidable none the less. After a few hours of sorting everything out, Allen led many to the open fields outside the town. Farmland material for a start "At mass quantities I can produce enough for the entire town, but these crops will still need to be tended to." All that knew about tending to crops and keeping them alive stepped forward "We split this up evenly among everyone so that they can be fed." Closing his eyes he began to concentrate as three balls of energy came into existence. Two went into the ground few feet away, with the result being almost instant. The ground shook a bit as acres of fruits and vegetables came up from the ground in droves, everyone seeing this found themselves amazed by such a show of power; from a teen no less. Turning around Allen looked into the crowd before addressing another subject "Anyone who has any housing repair and building experience, please come with me." Needless to say, they followed without question as Allen held the unused ball in his arms, it was bigger than the others. There was still much to do. After providing everyone with the needed materials to fix the town up, Allen found himself on the rooftop with Miranda.

"You did great out there." Miranda said with a smile.

"Same to you." he said smirking "But we aren't done yet, this town is basically the start of it all and it'll need to be fortified enough to defend itself while we're away." Miranda nodded. "We'll need to advance it as much as possible." Once again Miranda would need to manipulate time.

"Time Distortion: Hyperbolic Passage." Miranda stated much to Allen's confusion "I'll surround the town with a time distortion field that'll make it so that one day outside the field will be a year inside the field." She explained. "It's the best way to go about it in this situation." She stated. A few hours later, the field would surround the town and more than twenty miles outside of it.

Ten Days Later - Outside Bodelstadt

Tyki Mikk wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at, but he did know a couple things; he couldn't get inside, this barrier wasn't made of innocence, any Akuma that got near it were instantly zapped into oblivion, it would slightly expand a bit from time to time, and finally he could sense the faint signature of another Noah inside. Likely his target, this Allen boy, and now all he could do was wait. "I've already been here for six hours, and all it's done is expand by a few feet at least eight times." Tyki said with a sigh. The sudden sight of the barrier cracking caught his attention, and for his own safety he got behind a tree. All around the barrier the cracks got bigger allowing a white light to burst out until it reached the top, and finally it dissolved into pieces revealing a sight that caused the Noah of Pleasure to go silent. This so called town had become much bigger than he originally thought, it'd expanded far enough that it'd become a small city. "Alright, I'll admit that this isn't what I expected at all." He said aloud before noticing the armed guards that guarded Bodelstadt's entrance, likely to inspect anyone who tried to enter. They wore yellow and white uniforms with a golden insignia on their shoulders. "A gold swirl." He noted "An odd symbol, but it defiantly isn't that of the Black Order or any organization or country that I've seen." Then there was the fact that said guards guns were much more advanced than what he'd seen. "Looks like Devit and Jasdero might have some serious competition in the gun department." That's when he heard something that caught his undivided attention.

"So this new ammo, it's both anti-Akuma and anti-personnel right?" one of the guards questioned.

"Yep, it'll shred both people and Akuma to pieces if need be." The other guard said "And you know what else it'll shred." Tyki leaned in a bit.

"Eavesdroppers!" Allen suddenly exclaimed scaring Tyki, the young man jumped away only for the two guards to get close enough to shoot him, their guns were aimed directly at him; they were ready to kill. "You know I honestly thought that you were Road because of the similar energy signature, but yours is different and very unique to yourself." Allen said with a smile as he circled Tyki. "Now tell me why you're here, would you kindly?" he asked giving his men the signal to go back to their duties.

"Well, the Earl wants me to gather as much info on you as possible since you're a Noah who seems to be special." Tyki stated giving away his true objective. "But, I want to see your Noah form." He said before transforming into his own. "Can you fully transform like I just did?" With a childish smile Allen nodded before transforming; his skin now ashen grey, the stigmata marks on his forehead were now revealed, but there was one thing that was off. One of his eyes were amber, but the other was sky blue; Tyki paid no mind to it though. There was one thing he was sure of though, Allen was a Noah through and through, and a powerful one at that. He could literally feel the power rolling off the teen in waves, and for a second he could've sworn that he saw a man with blonde hair and the same eyes standing right next to Allen. The man was a Noah as well, but something more than that, it felt almost godlike. Pushing such a thought aside he concluded that the white haired teen was simply extremely powerful.

"So tell me, what exactly do you want to know?" Allen questioned "But please be aware that there are some questions that I can't or won't answer." he said still smiling, but it was obvious that he was gauging Tyki in terms of a threat. Though a bit surprised by Allen's openness to answer questions, Tyki proceeded to question him as much as he needed to.

"So, Anti-Akuma bullets?"

"That's right, made from a custom made material called summer stone; after all we need to defend ourselves from Akuma."

"Including other humans." Tyki pointed out.

"And any Black Order members that my come by if they try anything." Allen stated. "I've seen how they extort the weak, they'd try the same thing and try to get a hold of certain…technologies that we have in our possessions, but either way they're a threat." Tyki couldn't help but smirk upon hearing the teen's words. Granted Allen hated Akuma, he also considered the Black Order enemies as well.

"This has been a very educational talk and I bid you a farewell, Allen; I hope that you'll come to the next family meeting." Tyki said before walking away, originally he'd ridden an Akuma, but now he was forced to walk. But it would be worth it, this information was much too valuable; the Noah of Pleasure had a sickly smile on his face as he walked away. A third side had just entered the war.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Review please.

Chapter 5

Eyes of amber and blue opened as skin turned ashen grey and the stigmata mark appeared onto his forehead. Slumping into the bathroom he looked into the mirror, touching his face he couldn't help but feel impressed. "Allen you've grown so much over the years, but now it's time to sleep for a little while, while I run around." Naruto said with a smirk before receding back the Noah features minus the eye colors. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he looked out of the building and smirked at the sight. This was the fourth town that was now part of the Golden Tribe "An odd name, but fitting I guess." The door to his room suddenly opened revealing Miranda; for a few moments the two were silent before the woman smiled.

"It's good to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki." Miranda greeted giving the man a quick bow "And welcome to Hillford; please enjoy yourself as you see fit, but for Allen's sake please don't try and head start a relationship with any girls for Allen." she pleaded, knowing that the woman could see the future, Naruto chose to heed her words as to try and avoid any sort of conflict or confusion in terms of his vessel's love life. Nodding, Naruto proceeded to jump from the window, his decent was quickly slowed by his own will allowing him to land on the ground softly. Hillford wasn't a town anymore, it had been turned into a thriving city. Walking among the civilians, Naruto found that almost everyone that wasn't occupied with something, gave his vessel's body much respect. From Allen's memories, Naruto saw that this town had taken a bit longer to advance to this level. Above he could see that some of the buildings were connected by walkways; the designs and knowledge that he'd given Allen was being put to good use indeed. Healthy children roamed with their parents, shops thrived, and the people were more than happy. Then there were the guards that roamed the streets and stood among the rooftops with watchful eyes, but a few watched the skies. Akuma were still a problem and needed to be destroyed before any damage could be caused and lives could be taken. Then there was the Black Order, only a few members had been encountered so far and none of them were exorcists; simply finders who were supposed to report their findings back to their specific branch or base. Whenever encountered they were captured and given a roofie of sorts that would erase their memories of the last six hours; non-lethal so that the Order wouldn't be able to find out about the Golden Tribe. It wasn't time, not yet anyway. Finally there was the Noah Clan, Naruto couldn't help but sport a neutral thought and expression at the thought of them; he knew exactly what they were capable of. Their powers, their weakness for each specific power, their entire history and creation, and even how to control that Ark of theirs. Many would question how he knew all of this, and while it was connected to his long years of living; there was something that their Earl who Allen had yet to meet didn't know. The Noah Clan had been around since his own time, and back then they were his favorite group of people; they were his closest friends. Then there was innocence, a wave of guilt washed over him as the memory of the very thing that'd ended the reign of shinobi and chakra came too. Shaking this feeling off, he quickly went back to thinking about the positive, but that wasn't going to happen so soon.

'The Earl creates Akuma in order the find the Heart and destroy not only the Black Order, but also to destroy the world as well.' Naruto pondered as he sat down at a café, ordering a piece of chocolate cake, he continued to ponder on the current situation. 'No matter which way you look at it, both sides are going to need to be subjugated; if the Order wins then they'll enslave the world in the name of 'god'.' Naruto scoffed at the thought. 'If the Earl wins then the world is destroyed, well flooded in darkness anyway; both outcomes can't be allowed to happen.' He silently stated as he took a bite of his cake. 'Here's hoping that this sleep will help you kid.' Fun fact, whenever Naruto took over and Allen went to sleep the blonde would consciously pump more and more knowledge and power into the teen's body. Thus forcing Allen to sort through the memories and knowledge that he was being given, the power on the other hand was trained in the teen's soul/mindscape. This was the reason Allen was able to use it so well on the outside. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened at a single thought that Allen had 'He thinks that who's cute?' Naruto didn't know who it was, but Allen did find a few people to be attractive in his eyes, though Naruto did hope that Allen would find someone to love. His thoughts went to the power that Allen would be sporting when he gained control again, and for a moment Naruto paused. 'Here's hoping that he can control the first out of two levels.' He silently hoped.

Black Order European Branch Headquarters – Six Days Later

These pictures didn't lie, and that's what Koumi Lee was afraid of. These barriers weren't just massive, but whenever one went down what was once a town would emerge as a thriving place that was the size of a small city. The latest was a city with buildings that were visible from miles away. The finders had all been repelled, but a golem was small enough to blend in and bring information back. These four places had technology that was obviously years ahead of what the Order as currently using, not to mention that they were able to hold off Akuma with guns alone. Word of this hadn't reached the higher ups yet, and with good reason too. Flipping to another picture he saw the leader of what was called The Golden Tribe, a white haired teen with a parasitic innocence that made up his left arm. Along with a woman who seemed to be in every picture with him, from what he could see, the two were likely partners or maybe even siblings. "This needs to be investigated before we can address it as a threat." Koumi stated before calling Kanda and Lenalee into his office. With the two now in his office he showed them the pictures. "This is strictly an information gathering mission, so don't engage unless there are Akuma or you're attacked first; they don't seem to like Order members so be careful."

"Of course brother." Lenalee said with a nod. Kanda however remained silent, something in his gut told him that this mission wasn't going to end well.

"It'll take you two a while to get there so please have a game plan before you arrive." He pleaded before giving them the coordinates where they would be going. The new city of Hillford.

Ark

Road smirked at the info that the now dead Akuma had just given her, Allen was in Hillford. Without a task to preform, the Noah of Dreams was free to do what she wanted for the time being. And she wanted to go to the new city known as Hillford in order to visit a fellow Noah, the Earl wanted to meet Allen in private so seeing the teen now was on the table for whoever could find him. "From what Tyki learned, Allen sees the Order as enemies along with the Akuma; but other Noah." Road paused for a moment to guess the possibility of Allen considering them the enemy, but even if he did, she still wanted to see him. A sadistic smile spread across her face at the thought of the white haired teen in her dream world. "I wonder how his screams sounds?" she wondered as she got dressed. "What's his breaking point?" she could only imagine what horrid things she could put him through before he begged for mercy. "Would he even beg for mercy or even cry?" gripping her hair she couldn't hold back the excitement she felt "We'll be seeing you soon, Allen!" she exclaimed with a laugh of insanity.

Hillford

"Oh! Please kill me now!" Allen whined holding his head and eyes in pain. Ten seconds into being awake and already his head was pounding, and his eyes stung from the information he was currently sorting through, it was like a damn tsunami inside his head. "That sadistic ass, he couldn't have just prepped me for this!?" he exclaimed. Miranda simply sighed as her young partner twitched in pain, it would die down in about ten minutes or so. For six days Naruto had been awake, and during that time he'd been very lax in that time; all he wanted to do was relax and enjoy the city. As predicted Allen's pain lasted ten more minutes before it stopped. "I swear that man enjoys bringing me pain." He moaned.

"Sometimes." Miranda said fast enough for Allen's eyes to widen, Miranda's head suddenly shot up, her eyes now wide in surprise. "Two exorcists are on their way here, six miles away, and conflict is inevitable." She stated. "Either you fight them or our soldiers do." Allen's patience was running out very quickly. Leaving the room much to Allen's confusion, Miranda locked the door behind her. 'I'd rather not be here when it goes down.' She stated. Sighing, Allen closed his eyes and began to concentrate on sensing the innocence that the exorcists had on them. Indeed they were a couple miles away from the city, but he'd stop them in their tracks. Not very strong innocence, but the Noah aura was getting closer.

"Wait, a Noah signature?" he recognized it instantly.

"Hello, Allen." Road greeted as Allen turned around only to see Road floating outside the window on top of an umbrella.

"Hey Road, what're you doing here, in fact how did you find me?" Allen questioned sporting a confused look. 'I was so careful about keeping these places a secret from… Tyki.' He concluded, the Noah of Pleasure had seen the first town along with the barrier.

"That's my little secret." She said with a smile as she stepped onto the floor "But enough about that, let's talk." While Allen wasn't against the idea of talking to her, he had a situation on his hand that needed to be addressed. Looking to the girl, he got an idea that was so insane that it would work.

"Alright we can talk, but how about after you help me get rid of some pests?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Oh? What kind of pests?" she knew that he was trying to use her for a fight.

"There are two exorcists heading this way, and I can't let them get here." Now Road's interest was piqued "Help me send them running home with their tails between their legs, and we'll talk over dinner if you want." The smile on the Noah's face was now wide enough to the point where she looked like she was about to break.

"You really know how to ask a girl out." Road laughed out holding her face in a joy that only someone like her could feel "Oh, you really know how to ask a girl out you know that?" already she could feel her blood pumping for a fight. Jumping back out of the window and back onto Lero she ushered for Allen to come out. "Lead the way." With a smirk Allen jumped from the window, but he didn't stay on the ground for more than a moment before he launched himself forward so far that he was now outside the city. 'One leap and that's what he gets, alright his legs are prey powerful.' she thought to herself, but she and Lero found themselves struggling to keep up with Allen's speed while he was on foot. 'Ok, he's faster than everything I've ever seen.' She stated while trying to handle the wind in her face. On the ground, Allen's eyes narrowed, they were close enough. Leaping into the air, he pointed downward showing Road their targets before thrusting himself downward.

Lenalee and Kanda had found it oddly quiet as they were only a couple miles away from the city, from the distance they were at, it looked amazing. That was until something slammed into the ground a good ten feet away from them. '"What the hell was that?!" Kanda exclaimed before looking up to see a humanoid figure in the smoke. "A human?" with a wave of his hand the smoke was cleared. The exorcist's eyes widened at the sight "You- you're the leader of the Golden Tribe." He stated getting a smirk from Allen.

"That's right, and you exorcist are from the Black Order." The answer he received was silence, in other words they now knew that he already knew that they were part of the Order. Allen's look went serious "I will only tell you this once, leave and don't come back." his hands cracked. Kanda however wasn't in the mood for talking, and quickly drew his sword much to Lenalee's shock.

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Allen questioned as Road floated next to him, instantly Kanda and Lenalee were ready to fight. "An inevitable fight indeed—"

"You're human right?" Lenalee asked catching Allen off guard.

"Yeah, why?" he retorted.

"If that's true then why are you working with someone who wants to destroy humanity?" she was mad, but she was glaring at Road mostly.

"Ah, you misunderstand, I'm not aligned with the Noah Family, but I'm not enemies with them either. We're still sizing each other up, but the Order on the other hand; you and many others are my enemies." He stated only to suddenly dodge a small swarm of innocence made creatures. "Road, please take the lady while I take the boy." Reacting as fast as he could, Kanda suddenly found him being dragged through the ground away from Lenalee.

"Kanda!" going to his help wasn't possible as a spiraling metallic candle missed her by mere inches, she glared at Road who simply smirked.

With Allen vs. Kanda

Getting up from the rubble, the sword wielding exorcist glared at the teen with extreme prejudice. Years of fighting saved him as he dodged as axe kick that blew him away by the shockwave alone, and the crater that it created was proof enough that Allen's physical strength wasn't to be taken lightly. Dashing at the teen, Kanda slashed multiple times with the single goal of slicing Allen to shreds. His sword never hit its target as Allen continuously dodged each slash, Allen was faster that was for sure. Slashing downward half-way, he hastily brought his sword back up. A trick like that would've worked on a normal enemy, but Allen wasn't normal as evident by the fact that he was now holding Kanda's blade with his left hand. Pulling Kanda forward, he gave the samurai a hash gut punch that caused him to cough up a bit of blood. Throwing the teen away, Allen simply sighed as Kanda got back up ever angrier. That's when Allen noticed that the exorcist was regenerating. Sprinting forward with speed that surprised Allen, Kanda used said speed to go at the white haired teen even faster than before. "Well this is—" he was suddenly sliced on the cheek by a second blade, but this one was made of innocence energy that was being channeled through the scabbard. Jumping back, Allen looked surprised before a smirk crossed his face, his body suddenly being coated in golden energy.

Caught off guard, Kanda was suddenly subjected to the energy slashing across his body multiple times. Holding out his right hand, Allen generated a ball of dark matter energy and proceeded to launch himself at the swordsman. Thankfully Kanda reacted quick enough to block the attack with his sword causing the two to slam into each other, both trying to overtake the other. With his advanced healing kicking in he was able to try and push Allen back, but that smile on Allen's face was cause for concern. "Fire Style: Sun Spark." He whispered before abandoning the dark matter ball that was sent back, but what happened next made Kanda pale upon seeing that Allen's other hand was on fire. A pillar of fire pierced the sky, and yet despite this the surroundings were unharmed. Minus the circle around Allen.

Kanda had been sent back in a steaming heap with burns on his right arm, yet still he held onto mugen. "You're really durable." Allen stated only for Kanda to glare as he began to heal, slowly but surely. "Alright then, let's try this then." His expression went completely serious as his eyes closed. "Passed down from our original and first clan leader, stolen by an evil that is now forgotten to the world, and hailed as a godlike power with good reason." His eyes opened revealing his now light purple and irises with a ripple-pattern that spread over his eyeballs. "This is the first stage of my ancestor's bloodline, the Rinnegan!" Kanda wasn't prepared for what happened next as Crown Clown activated. "Banshō Ten'in." with those simple words, Kanda was violently pulled to Allen by an unknown force, and what happened next was painful to a rather high degree. Six tendrils of Crown Clown's cloth-like tentacles pierced Kanda's body; though not in vital areas just enough to cause him some serious pain. "You certainly are confident in your abilities." He said as he took mugen from Kanda's hand, and proceeded to throw it away. "Let's take you down a few pegs like…" Allen's clawed hand swiped up with speed and precision "this." the exorcist's left arm fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Kanda exclaimed in pain much to Allen's ire as he was so close to the 'samurai'. "Shut up, Shinra Tensei!" a violent forced sent Kanda backwards through a tree. As evident by this, Allen could be very brutal, and very cruel when he wanted to be. When it came to the safety of his people then he'd do whatever it took to protect them, no matter how much of a monster he looked like.

With Road vs. Lenalee – Road's Dream World

Lenalee held her bleeding shoulder tight, she'd been stabbed by one of Road's candles, and she'd forgotten how dangerous Road's ability as the Noah of Dreams were. Painfully she was forced to dodge a massive dice that nearly crushed her, but it wasn't done as more candles came at her. Gliding to the right, she kept moving at fast as she could in order to avoid the attacks. "Dancing around won't save you for long." Road taunted. Getting tired of the female Noah's words, she went straight for her; the candles still chasing after her. "How original." She said before trapping the exorcist in a dice with one fatal flaw for the teen. There was no back to said dice. Her eyes widened as multiple candles pierced her back, not deep enough to kill her, but enough to cause her enough agonizing pain as they began to spin inside. The very sound of her cries and screams made Road giggle in pleasure, this was her favorite part of a fight. When her enemy was screaming in agony, and then there was that expression that Lenalee had on her face. Hopelessness, despair, and such fear that begged for mercy. With the girl's innocence now deactivated, Road knew that this fight was done.

Real Word – 5 Miles outside Hillford

Lenalee was dropped onto the ground rather harshly "At least you lasted longer than last time, and you didn't cry this time so yay!" Road said with a sadistic smile. From the side she saw Allen come out from the trees with Yuu Kanda in tow, he was literally dragging the defeated exorcist before throwing him next to his comrade; Kanda was missing an arm. "Seems like you had fun." She said looking to Allen who simply sighed. A curious looked adorned her face upon seeing Allen's changed eyes that receded to his normal silver color.

"At first I thought that he was going to be strong, but in the end he was rather weak; he'll grown his arm back though." Allen stated before his gaze went to the still conscious Lenalee "Good, you didn't kill her." tendrils of Crown Clown pulled off the Dark Boots before bringing them to Allen.

"Destroy them otherwise she'll only become stronger." Miranda suddenly said causing Road to turn around. "Taking her out of the fight now will make things easier for us for a while; long enough to get the transportation projects moving." She explained before looking to Road with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Road Kamelot." She greeted much to Road's surprise.

"Likewise miss"

"Miranda Lotto." She stated before looking to Allen who nodded as he deactivated Crown Clown, and transformed into his Noah form. What happened next was natural as he destroyed as he separated the power from the Dark Boots, and put it into his coat pocket. Yet he simply destroyed Mugen's innocence and power. Road smirked at the sight. The white haired leader did the same with mugen. Allen said that he wasn't aligned with the Noah Family, but he seemed to act just like one of them when it came to fighting innocence. With the innocence now reduced to nothingness and their enemies defeated, Miranda had a small squad take the two to the nearest inn.

"So about dinner." Road said looking to Allen with a smile. That night dinner with the Noah of Dreams would be a very pleasant event as the two learned more about each other, and after dinner Road would return to the Ark with thoughts of the Noah known as Allen in her mind. While Allen would sit up all night working on plans for the next move in quick expansion and transportation, and in the back of his mind think about the Noah of Dreams. Neither of them caring about the suffering that they'd caused beforehand. Suffering that was justifiable, now the Order would know that they needed to stay away from the Golden Tribe. Though why Allen kept the Dark Boot's power was a mystery to Road, its use would come into play later on.

Chapter 5 End

AN: With some help Allen was able to send the exorcists back, buying him to focus on his people and the next move that he and Miranda must make. How will the Koumi and the others react to what has happened to Lenalee and Kanda? When will the Earl hurry up and meet Allen? What will The Golden Tribe's next move be? Find out next chapter, and please review because I would appreciate it if you did.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Who like a twist?!

Chapter 6

The landscape was beautiful as he watched go by so quickly from the window of the train, it'd been a two weeks since he and Road defeated the two exorcists. Since then, he and the others had been finishing up the train transportation system that went for miles on end. It connected the towns and was expanding as Allen and Miranda did their work. Miranda was certainly happy with their progress, but that was to be expected from someone who could see the future. This didn't mean that Allen wasn't happy, no, he was immeasurably happy; but there was something bothering him. It'd been bothering him ever since he started on this path. 'Where are you?' he silently asked though not expecting an answer 'Sixteen years and yet I still can't get the two of you out of my head.' Both hands clenched tight, this wasn't a simple issue that he could simply put away; he already had a select few looking into it. The location of his parents, he wanted to find them either alive or dead. This was his personal problem that would interfere with his mission, and he couldn't have that. It was simply a whisper at the moment, but he could hear Crown Clown trying to comfort him with its words. A small smile crossed his face upon hearing these words, Allen was grateful that Crown Clown was sentient enough that it could comfort and speak to him when he needed it. In the time they started their mission, Miranda and Allen had forgotten the name of the country that they were currently in and only knew where they were going because of the map that they used. Names of towns and cities were all that really mattered, along with the names of any public officials and people in high positions that are abusing power and people, and there were a lot of them. It the course of the week, they'd made much progress on expanding, and surprisingly enough Allen had found another few innocence users that wasn't aligned with the Black Order. A young boy by the name of Timothy Hearst; apparently the kid managed to get in using his innocence to possess one of the guards. Needless to say, Allen tracked down the kid rather quickly and put a stop to his foolishness. The meeting and talk they had was rather interesting; the kid wanted to fight and so Allen obliged and put the him into one of the special training programs for former innocence users. So far there were only five members, not counting Timothy who was still being tutored by that woman. With a sigh he thought about the Noah Family, they weren't enemies at the moment, but neither were they friends; neutrality was what they had. But that could change in the future, and it likely would, but hopefully not too soon.

At the moment however he and Miranda were on their way to see some high ranking official of the small country about the Golden Tribe's standing as a growing power and possible threat to the country, despite how weak the current government was. It was sad really, they could be overthrown so easily if Allen ordered. Better yet he could do it himself albeit with rather dangerous and bloody means, but he wouldn't do such a thing. Unless it became absolutely necessary, and even then he'd try and keep civilian casualties to a minimum. These were the thoughts that he tried not to dwell on, but opposition would surely come in many forms with the local governments being one of them. Upon arriving at their destination, they were greeted by the sight of their escort, three armed men and a woman. "Mr. Allen and Ms. Lotto?" the woman questioned, the two nodded. "Good, if the two of you would please come with us, we can bring you to Mr. Westfall." She said. The group traveled in silence; as they walked the disgustingly decedent streets, Allen noted how people would move out of the way almost instantly.

"Is that them, the leaders of the Golden Tribe?" some questioned in a low voice.

"They look so young."

"He's just a teenager."

"Heard he has some sort of holy power, rumor has it that he can make acres of food grow from the ground in mere seconds." Somehow a few of these people had found out about his most known power.

"Some kind of angel?"

"Maybe, but my cousin said that he claimed to be human." There were whispers about Miranda, but none of them knew about her powers; with good reason too. To be able to control time to an extent such as her, she was simply begging to be made a bigger target. Now nearing the building of the high official that watched over the city of White Hill, the two couldn't help but notice how the place was much cleaner than the rest of the city. Being led into the building they instantly knew what kind of person that they were dealing with, and upon getting into the meeting room, the two couldn't help but mentally prepare themselves for a fight. On each side of the man were members of the Black Order, exorcists to be precise, and a man that wore clothes of the Order.

"European Branch Chief Komui Lee." Miranda stated as she and Allen sat down across the others, she looked to the others. "Bookman Apprentice Lavi and Alexander Jameson the newest addition to the Black Order." She said much to Komui's shock, how she knew about Alexander much less himself and Lavi. An inside source maybe? A leak? "I take it that we can get straight to business then, now that the formalities are over?" Mr. Westfall nodded with a sigh.

"Since The Golden Tribe appeared so suddenly in the outskirts of our rather small country, its reputation has spread like wildfire among the people and those high up much like myself; some fear you while other wish to join you." Mr. Westfall explained "I won't say that what you're doing for those people isn't extremely generous, it's a damn miracle that you showed up when they needed you, but there's the subject of your military force and the cities and towns you've taken as a whole." Koumi glared at Allen. "The advanced technology dwarfs everything that we've seen in the entire world, and that's wherein the fear rises."

"We've seen how you handle Akuma, and as impressive as it is, we've also heard of it being possibly used against any sort of foreign intruders." Koumi said "Akuma and humans don't seem to be shown any quarter when it comes to you."

"Akuma are killed because they're a threat no matter what, as for people, well we don't start fights we finish them when someone starts one with us." Allen stated staring dead on at Koumi. "We're a rather peaceful Tribe, only baring our fangs at anyone who would dare to attack first, whether they be human, Akuma, Noah, or exorcist." He could see the Branch Chief gritting his teeth, trying to hold himself back while the same applied to Lavi and the other one. "This is personal for the three of isn't it? It's because I destroyed your friend's innocence; if it makes you feel any better, I only fought that wannabe samurai." Lavi glared at Allen "Road Kamelot was the one who nearly stabbed her to death, all I did was rid her of her power." He couldn't take it anymore, his hands slammed down onto the table.

"It doesn't matter, you still destroyed her innocence!" Koumi exclaimed in anger "What you did made the Order deem her useless enough that she couldn't stay in the Branch anymore, they were going to erase her memory of all of it, including me, her own brother." Their eyes locked "My sister ran for her life, leaving behind all that she loved because of your actions and their betrayal!" Allen's fist broke the table in half.

"You're the one the blame here!" Allen exclaimed "First the Finders, then the golems, and finally those two; you started this and still went on to send your own flesh and blood to the city knowing that outsiders weren't welcome yet." Lavi looked to Koumi. "And sending her with an exorcist whose only thought is to attack first and question later if he doesn't kill his target, if anything you would've been better sending her alone like you do with your other exorcists." He calmed down a bit as he sat back down, Miranda on the other hand was as calm as could be. "You treat her special because she's your sister, I can understand that, but even so you poked at something that you didn't truly know anything about; you poked at a beast and got bit because you were to foolish to stop pushing and prodding." Everyone was silent "This is the reason the Black Order isn't welcome anywhere near The Golden Tribe territory, your organization just can't mind your own business, and in cases like this city; your Central drains it dry by taxing it higher than the actual government is. The Order may want to defeat the Earl, but in the end they want and need control over the people/masses, and they don't try to hide it." Koumi couldn't say anything to rebut, but Allen wasn't finished. "You could argue that I want control over the people as well, but while they do answer to me, I don't personally tax them at all because their loyalty to me and each other as a whole is all that I truly want."

"But you still make them answer to you; so you still have some serious pull over all of those lives." Lavi stated, Allen nodded.

"True, but I allow them to rule themselves via my personally chosen official of each town and city, and said officials are completely loyal to the cause and myself; in the end we are united as a single Tribe." He explained.

"But to get to the point Mr. Westfall, we won't suddenly attack or invade this city as it is not our way; if anything we'll simply go around you without so much as looking at this city." Miranda suddenly said much to Mr. Westfall's relief "If you want our help, then you know our terms and conditions." With that the two Golden Tribe leaders got up, and began to walk away.

"What about the Noah Clan?" Allen stopped "We know that you're a Noah, but you say that you aren't aligned with them." Lavi said ready to defend himself and those in the room.

"I'm not aligned with the Noah Clan despite my being a Noah, I'm an anomaly to them, an unexpected development that holds no disciple number and isn't bound by their rules; but it matters not as they might become another opposition in the future." He said, and it was with that did Miranda stop time around the entire building as they left without incident, but as they walked through the streets and she let time flow once again she smiled.

"They'll join willingly when the Prime Minister tries to insist on war because of an attempt on his life without knowing who sent said assassin; riots in the street as they tear down the flag and cherish their new lives under the Golden Tribe." Miranda stated as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Allen's Home

Considering the fact that it was exactly like the Ark that the Noah had, Allen's home naturally couldn't been seen as it constantly traveled. Now able to contact all of his officials from his meeting room via multiple screens, Allen and Miranda had taken to sleeping here much more often. Though nobody else had been here aside from them. At the moment however, Allen was sitting on his bed holding the golden power that he'd taken from Lenalee's dark boots. His thoughts went to that Lenalee girl, she was out there somewhere without any means to defend herself because of him, but the Order did betray her. The golden power he currently held in his hand could only be used by Lenalee and her alone; nobody else. That's when a thought came to mind. "If found and converted she could be a powerful ally and source of information about the Order, well the European Brach at least considering the fact that they're the ones that we'll be dealing with mostly for now." He said "Harness that potential with a gift of sort, give her, her power back, and I can maybe get her on my side, depending on her terms. Meh, if need be I'll just erase her memory and send her on her way." He chuckled at the thought before going back to the golden ball that he'd just created containing the power that he'd imbedded into it. "Now all you need is your user." He said with a sweet smile that quickly died down upon hearing the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen, instantly he jumped up, and went to investigate; not before putting the golden ball of power into his drawer. Upon reaching the kitchen, his eyes widened in surprise at what he was now looking at. A rotund figure, sickly gray skin, and dressed in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin that remained fixed on his face, and his eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles. Said person had obviously come from the Ark door that was on the ceiling, and he'd dropped onto Allen's handmade crystal table. "What in the hell?!" the teen exclaimed in horror as Road and Tyki came down as well "Two weeks, that how long it took me to make this!" his face was in utter distress.

"Ah, you must be Allen." the man said as he grasped the still horrified Allen "I am the Head to the Noah Family, The Earl of Millennium." He said still smiling.

"It'll take me days to fix this." he sighed "And it really put the kitchen together." He stated before cracking his neck. "So you're The Millennium Earl, not exactly what I was expecting but then again I do like to be surprised; come on, we're going to the living room." He said leading the three Noah into the living room. As they followed Allen, the three wouldn't deny that the white haired teen's home was very impressive. "Everything you see is handmade by yours truly, took me a few months, but it's so worth It." he explained.

"Everything?" Tyki questioned.

"From the beds, kitchen, basement, attic, bathrooms, and that table you destroyed." He stated. Now in the living room they sat down "Now what do I owe the pleasure of this rather surprising meeting?" an easy question with a rather simple answer.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Allen, and I simply felt that today was the perfect day." The Earl said "You're a very special person Allen, special enough that I wanted to personally meet you." Allen wasn't very surprised upon hearing this. "You've made the Black Order your enemy by simply helping people, and now that they know that you're a Noah, you'll likely be targeted even more." Allen knew where this was going. "So why deny an alliance with us?" the Earl wasn't speaking the way he normally would, no, this was much too serious.

"Simply because I can handle the Black Order on my own, not to mention we of The Golden Tribe hate and kill Akuma." Allen stated "Not to mention the fact that our goals are very different to the point where our end goals conflict, I want to see humanity rise under a single flag while you wish to destroy them." he sighed. "I need humanity for my long term goals, and that's a fact." The Earl chuckled a bit.

"Tell me, if you were to take over the Family in my stead; how would it affect your goals?" he questioned much to everyone's surprise, but Allen didn't seem to show any sort of reaction. However he did ponder his answer for a few moments.

"If anything, they wouldn't really change anything aside from taking down the Order." He stated, but suddenly he felt Naruto taking control out of nowhere; something was wrong. **"Tyki"** Naruto said addressing the young Noah in his own voice. The three Noah were a bit taken back by Allen's sudden change in voice and tone, he was now a bit more laid back yet serious at the same time.

"I can assume that you're the boy's inner Noah." Tyki said with a smirk.

"Correct, Three." Naruto said "That is your number correct? Three?"

"That's right." To this, Naruto simply smiled sweetly.

"Yagura, Isobu. Dono yō ni futari wa suimin no subete no korera no nengo ni sa rete imasu ka?"Naruto questioned, though they couldn't understand that it translated into. 'Yagura, Isobu; how have you two been after all these years of sleep?' this single question made Tyki grip his head in pain as something began to emerge from the depths of his mind.

"My inner Noah, it's—" his head suddenly went up, his eyes in the back of his head, and his breathing increasing for a few seconds before he looked to Naruto with pink pupiless eyes, Both Yagura and Isobu began speaking in the language before this time period.

"Now, now don't be rude; please speak in the current language so that they can understand what you're saying." Naruto said with a polite smile. Yagura/Isobu groaned.

"It's been a living hell being inside such a petulant child who is truly a prick when compared to those we have been with in the past." They said before examining Tyki's body "And his body is so weird, it feels like it's tangled in strings, I hate it!" they exclaimed in anger.

"So this is what Tyki's inner Noah sounds like." Road said, they looked to the girl who simply smiled. They looked to the girl with a confused look as they went through Tyki's memories.

"Who is she?" Yagura and Isobu questioned.

"The ninth." She answered "Road Kamelot the ninth Disciple and Noah of Dreams." The pride inside of her tone wasn't missed. Yagura/Isobu said nothing for a few moments before looking to Naruto and then back to Road and finally back to Naruto with a sigh. "So is your name Yagura or Isobu or Joido?" she asked. The Earl simply sat there listening and taking what he was seeing and hearing, this was unprecedented for this new Noah to be able to actually call out the inner Noah of another family member.

"Yagura or Isobu is fine, but don't ever call me that idiotic name, Joido." Yagura/Isobu said "Naruto, why have you waited so long to call out?" he questioned. "We've waited for thousands of years for you to regenerate, and in that time we've been forced to fight the Heart without you; not to mention we were killed by that man…Neah. I swear the next time I see him, I'm gonna kill him!" he began to rant about how much he hated Neah for what he'd done to them; it would seem that this hatred of Neah wouldn't go away until the traitor was dead for good. It was a definite possibility that the other felt the same way, and would want revenge. "When the others wake up they'll feel the same way." He stated.

"I will handle Neah, but for now I want you to stay silent until I call you out again" Yagura glared at Naruto "Don't worry, it'll be soon enough." Reluctantly Yagura did as he was told; upon giving back control over his body the young man fell to his knees and gasped for air. Helping Tyki up onto the chair, Naruto couldn't help but keep smiling. "See, we're all friends here; now I'll let Allen get to the real business." With that, Naruto let Allen take back control. There was much to talk about.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Naruto's wife is Road's inner Noah so that the pairing will be more compatible. Also please review so I can know what you guys think, and give suggestions.

Chapter 7

It had finally come to this, just as Miranda had said it would, but she didn't mention how awkward it would be. The white haired teen was now staring straight at none other than the Kamelot family with a serious expression that he was trying to keep with all his might. Road Kamelot, her father Sheril Kamelot, and the mother Tricia Kamelot. Two Noahs, and a human. "Quite a conundrum you are in Mr. Kamelot." Allen said. "It just your family against me, and my army that's outside as we speak; they're taking the city as we speak." He stated now sitting on a chair. Sheril, and Allen never broke eye contact. It was obvious that Allen wouldn't harm them, especially not the human woman, what could he do with them? Seeing that Allen truly wasn't prepared for their involvement, Sheril smirked as he took a step forward, but as it turned out that was a mistake on his part. Reacting solely on instinct, Allen sent a massive fireball at the man. Thankfully Sheril had enough fighting experience to use his body manipulation on both Road, and his wife before jumping away from the flaming attack. Seeing what he'd done, Allen quickly closed his mouth. The three were shocked to see that Allen had just spit out such a massive fireball. "Sorry, I'm so sorry about that!" he apologized. "But, what were you thinking! Making a move on someone as unstable as me, did you not see what I did to the guards in the hall?" the sound of severed flesh falling from the ceiling gave the three a good idea of what he'd done. "Anyway, killing you would simply upset the Earl so, I think I'll just keep you three as hostages for the time being." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for your mercy sir." Tricia said now on her feet, Allen couldn't help but blush a little before shaking it off. But then his eyes narrowed at the woman, she was very sick with some disease. The woman would need medical attention as soon as possible, he didn't want her to die. Going to the broken window he saw the Golden Tribe's flag rise; they'd officially taken the city. Allen took a breath, this had been one hell of a fight, and a challenge it had been though not much of a challenge for a city that'd turned on its Prime Minister along with his military. After things had calmed down enough, Miranda, and a few guards came into the room.

"100 miles away, only when the field is down, don't harm or mistreat them, and get the woman some medical attention." Allen said. "Remember that they're high value hostages, they won't be any use to me if they're in poor shape or dead; understand?" his silver eyes went to the guards who nodded before leading them out of the building, and discreetly out of the city to safety as ordered. With the family now out of the city the two looked down at the people who'd gathered around the building. Picking Miranda up, and jumping down onto the podium they waited until the massive crowd. "Today we rise again not as slaves, but as free men and women of the Golden Tribe!" the roared in joyfulness. "Now let us build our future for not only ourselves, but for our children, and their children's children; we will make this world better them, and those who are being oppressed by those in power! This is our world, and we shall take it back!" they increased their cheering tenfold to the point where the two leaders had to cover their ears for a few moments. "Let the barrier rise, and let's build the future!" putting his hand on Miranda, he amplified her power by thirty percent, it was all she needed. Her body glowed in the golden energy that so many in their faction recognized so well.

"Time Distortion: Hyperbolic Passage!" Miranda exclaimed with a wide smile, the amplified power felt so good. Over one hundred miles were covered in the barrier, this was the largest yet. In the distance the three Kamelot family members were more than surprised to see this. Now in one of the Golden Tribe outposts where they would be staying for as long as the barrier was up, but they would be under constant guard as ordered. They'd been informed to be careful of Road and Sheril because of their Noah powers, but at the moment, Tricia was receiving medical treatment.

"A simple virus that's easily cured by our medicine, we cured it when our first city was made, now hold still." The female doctor said before injecting the woman with a cure. "And you should be cured, it'll take up to three days, but by then you'll feel much better." She said before going on to help the other patients. Sheril found himself wondering how long it would be before that barrier came down, but he would also find that any Akuma within a couple miles were destroyed near instantly no matter what their number was. The guards were trained to kill humans, and Akuma; they wouldn't be able to escape even if they wanted to.

'The Earl will likely have gotten wind of this or will in a few days at best, but for now we have choice, but to pacify ourselves.' He silently stated with a smirk, and though playing hostage wasn't the exact position he wanted to be in; that could change if the white haired Noah said so. "Road darling, you've talked, and fought with Allen right?"

"We went out to dinner, but I never saw him fight because he took his enemy away where I couldn't see; aside from that, that's all I know." Road said seeing that her adoptive father seemed to be fuming upon hearing that she'd had dinner with Allen. "It was more like a thank you because I fought that Lenalee girl." She stated though this didn't seem to calm Sheril down in the least bit. "There is something else though." She seemed to get serious. "Taking him on isn't a smart choice, he can bring out our inner Noah." The older man paled. "Allen, and his inner Noah have plans that are bigger than us." She said. "And, I have a feeling that we won't have much of a choice in the matter, not if our inner Noahs take over." For a moment she sounded scared of the teen. "It's kind of exciting really to be part of something much bigger than us." She smiled evilly, it was a smile that unnerved Sheril.

A Month Later – Lanett City

The city deserved a new name, and for good reason. When the barrier came down, it looked completely different. Cleaner with buildings that were normal sized yet very advanced, and building that stood tall enough that they looked like they nearly touched the sky; three of them almost did. This was the main city, but the surrounding towns were just as advanced from what the three of them had heard, but at the moment they were being driven through the streets in a long black vehicle; they were told that it was called a car. A limo to be precise. They were headed to the tower that stood in the middle of the city. This was where Allen, and Miranda were currently staying. "Are you two as excited as I am." Tricia asked with a smile, the woman was truly excited.

"Ecstatic." Road said with a smile.

"I'm more worried considering the fact that we're still hostages." Sheril stated. "Worse case is that we get locked up in a cell." This did ring true, but it was highly unlikely. After all, Allen needed them for whatever his plan was, that's when Sheril paled. 'He doesn't need us, just our inner Noah to take control, and if we're consumed.' Now there was a real threat to their health. The car stopped after a few minutes, and the three were lead out by guards. Looking up, the building was a lot more intimidating from below. Being lead inside the building, and through the bottom floor where the receptionist was who called to tell Allen that the Kamelot family had arrived. They were hesitant to get into the small space that the guards called an elevator, but were assured that it wasn't a death trap as they went in with them; they were going to the thirty fifth floor where Allen resided. Upon reaching the floor, the door opened revealing a beautiful room of almost complete white with a bit of red, yellow, and orange here and there. The guards left via the elevator.

"Sorry about the wait, but we couldn't take any chances while we were rebuilding this city, and basically all the other towns." Allen said as he came from behind the wall. Clad in black pants, and a sleeveless black shirt with the Golden Tribe symbol in the middle. Allen's hair was now tied into a long ponytail that nearly reached his waist. "I hope that you've been treated well as I've ordered." Sheril nodded. "Good, now come, we have much to speak about." They followed him into the dining room, apparently he managed to rebuild the table that the Earl broke, and decided to bring it here. The four of them were seated, and ready to speak. "Now, about the three of you being hostages, I know that sounds bad, but I needed you" he pointed to Sheril "to be around when the city was finished." He said with a smile. "The fourth disciple who like the others was given a fake name, Dezaiasu." Allen laughed. "A ridiculous for someone such as you, Utakata." Sheril's eyes widened as did Road's, but Tricia knew not what was going on. Sheril clutched his head in pain, he could feel himself getting pulled down into the depths of his own mind as his inner Noah began to take control, and he was powerless to stop this. Finally he ceased to struggle, and his head came up. Pale golden eyes looked to Allen, and then to those around him. He began examining his hands, and body before looking back at Allen.

"Waking up like this is a bit sudden, but I figure that it had to be done; you're his host right?" no longer was Sheril's voice being used, no, Utakata was using his own voice. "The last member of the Uzumaki, and Ootsutsuki Clan." He sighed. "Your hair was originally red, but turned white as you were trained correct?" Allen nodded only for the older man to chuckle a bit. "Tricia and Road Kamelot, all that's missing is his brother Tyki." He reached to his side only to feel nothing there. "Almost forgot that my pipe was destroyed." He said with a sigh.

"So your name is Utakata?" Road questioned, the man looked to the younger Noah.

"That's right I'm the fourth disciple, but I don't think that everyone could keep their original numbers considering how long it's been; our previous hosts somehow managed to mix up our numbers so even I don't know who's, who. Not until you wake them up at least." He said before looking out of the window. "You're doing good kid, we may not even need the entire world after all, at the rate you're going, we'll have an army big enough to wipe the order off the map for good… along with the Heart, and that fake bastard Neah."

"Fake?" Tricia asked.

"Neah the Fourteenth isn't really a 'Noah', he's simply a piece of the first true Noah, and same goes for the Earl." The three were now confused much to his confusion. "He didn't tell you?" Allen nodded. "Neah and the Earl are just two parts of him that branched out when he went to sleep, Neah is Yin while the Earl is Yang; both of them have to be absorbed back in." he stated. "There were only thirteen members of the family, that's the way it has to stay." He turned to Road. "You saw how he slaughtered us, he'll only bring chaos as long as he has a host." This was a statement, his gaze went to Allen, and a serious look stared the teen down. "Tell Naruto that Neah needs to 'die' soon before the others are reincarnated, goodnight." He said before closing his eyes, for a moment they stayed closed until Sheril opened them in shock, his breathing was harsh as he tried to recover from what he'd just endured; with his eyes now back to their normal color it indicated that Utakata had gone back to sleep. "What the hell was that?" he strained out.

"That was your inner Noah, Utakata, taking control of your body in order to speak to us." Road stated as she tried to absorb the information that she'd just gained. Naruto, Allen's inner Noah, the First was going to take back what belong to him, Neah, and the Earl. And everyone else's inner Noahs expected this to happen very soon. What about her inner Noah, what did he or she expect, in fact what did it think of her? Questions to be answered later.

Lanett City – Allen's Bedroom - Nighttime

Road would admit that the city looked beautiful at night when the various colors of night life illuminated the buildings. Sadly her objective wasn't to glean upon the colors, but to get a better grip on what was really going on, and why everything she knew about her family was falling apart around her. Things that came to light had changed them, and it was obvious in all of them minus the others that hadn't met Allen. At the moment she was sneaking around in Allen's room, she'd found that the windows in the room that the three of them shared couldn't open. So she used her door as quietly as she could. Clad in only a pair of pajamas that she'd been given, which were actually very comfortable in her opinion, she carefully tread up the white stairs that led up to Allen' bed. 'Gotta be careful, if he thinks I'm an enemy.' She dared not think about the consequences. Upon getting all the way up she saw that Allen slept in a large bed that three people could fit in. 'I could sneak in there with him.' she silently stated with a small blush, it was true though, she could do it if she wanted to. Getting close enough, she saw the white haired teen laying there so perfectly; unmoving, and quiet. Now she was debating whether or not she should wake him up when he looked so peaceful, the conclusion was that she would. Climbing into his bed, and sitting crossed legged right next to him, she poked the teen's face only to get no response. 'Come on, wake up.' She poked him some more only harder. Still he remained sleep. 'Why won't he wake up?' she pondered before seeing Allen's chest rise and fall subtly, his mouth was open a bit enough for him to breath very silently without snoring. 'Well if his breathing is interrupted.' she looked to his throat, but decided that the action might just result in bodily harm. Then there was his mouth, open, soft, and so inviting like it was asking to be kissed. Road paused for a moment, she was really thinking about doing this, kissing a sleeping Allen; she would admit that she was interested in the teen. Their dinner together did allow her to get her to know him better, enough to know that he was a pretty forgiving person when it came to minor offenses on him. 'Kissing him isn't a minor offense, it's more like a greeting or a wake-up call in a situation like this.' steeling her mind, she quickly straddled him, and bent over a bit. Her ashen grey hands gently lifted Allen's head up as her head slowly came down. Soft lips connected as she pulled his surprisingly light body onto hers, the taste alone was enough to make her shudder in excitement. Against her better judgment she bit the lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Licking it from his lower lip, she could feel the pleasure rising inside her body as she began to heat up. Her amber eyes were now widened as her breath was taken away by the sweet taste, it tasted, and felt so powerful. Something touched her stomach, and slowly she pulled back only to see a rather surprised Allen.

"As much as I would love to make out some more with someone as beautiful as you, I must ask, why are you in my room?" the white haired Noah questioned. Road quickly scrambled off of him until she was now sitting in front of him. Sitting up, he licked his lips, the tiny wound was healed already. The Noah could literally taste the female Noah.

"Well it's just that so much has happened, new things have come to light, and I want to know who exactly my inner Noah is along with his or her position in all of this." Road said only for Allen to give her a smirk. "What?"

"You're questioning your position in all of this, aren't you?" Road said nothing, but Allen could see it in her eyes; she wasn't just questioning her position, but her alliances as well. "Well for you, it depends on which side you want to be on, but your options are kind of limited to be honest; it's still your choice though." He said with a sweet smile that made the girl blush profusely. "When I start gathering the other Noah that have yet to awaken then the final phases of my plan will start, what happens to the other Noah like yourself is up to you." he sighed. "Join me now, and we'll take the Order, and the Heart down for good this time." He extended his hand to Road. "It's your choice, it'll always going to be your choice." Their hands touched. "I want you with me as an ally, and hopefully more if we can try." Allen's eyes widened upon hearing that last part. 'What the hell did I just say?! That wasn't supposed to come out!' he began to shake in a small fit of panic. 'Allen, you dumbass, Naruto said not to—'

"Yes." Road said with a smile much to Allen's surprise, her was suddenly in her arms. 'What the hell am I doing?!' she silently exclaimed only for a rationalization took over. 'He isn't our enemy, he may hate Akuma, but he cares about the well-being of the Noah even if he won't say it out loud or to the Earl.' But of course he wouldn't say it to the Earl, not when the Earl was simply prey in a plan years in the making.

 _"Tell me, if you were to take over the Family in my stead; how would it affect your goals?"_

 _"If anything, they wouldn't really change anything aside from taking down the Order."_

Those were Allen's exact words to the Earl, his answer to as what would happen if he were to become leader. Allen answer wasn't hypothetical at all, it was him basically telling the Earl what would happen when, he, takes over the family. Well take back the family, but either way it didn't matter for tonight, not when they would be sharing the same bed.

Ark

One of them was gone, and Sheril was pissed off beyond end to the point where his brother would call him feral. Now seven of them were left for now, but the Earl didn't seem bothered by Road leaving them; granted he was a bit upset, but not angry like Sheril. "Allen has made his second move against the Order." The Earl said much to their confusion. "By taking Road, he's made it obvious that he's going to be taking the Order serious now; another Noah on his team." The man chuckled. "Soon he'll act against them, and it will be glorious." He laughed not knowing that he was also the prey, but in the end it wouldn't matter.

Chapter 7 End


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here comes the first massive turning point in Allen's life, and some major Black Order interaction just like you wanted! And we'll see how Allen's power, and body works. Also here's a list of the current Noah that we've met, and their inner Noahs.

Allen – Naruto

Tyki – Yagura

Sheril Kamelot – Utakata

Chapter 8

Allen was beyond pissed off at the moment as he stood still, well his enemies thought that they'd 'captured' him. Apparently they were called CROW. Elite special enforcers from the Black Order, and their mistake was trying to catch Allen off guard while he was in China. The only reason he was alone was because he wanted to scout ahead while the others headed her by ship, and then this happened. Currently the white haired Noah was wrapped in some kind of binding technique that in truth wasn't very strong, there were exactly four of them all dressed in white robes with the Black Order insignia. 'They're brave, I'll give them that, but that's what going to get them killed in about five—'

"Preparing to bring Noah target to Asian Branch." The leader of the group said to a golem. "Prepare restraints, and magic sealed prison." He said. Allen found himself excited about this, the Asian Branch wasn't his intended target, but it would be the first Branch that he was going to. This was indeed his lucky day. There was however, one downside to this situation, they were about to inject him with some unknown substance. Which he guessed was some sort of anesthetic, but even so, he struggled a bit. "Don't worry, it's just a heavy anesthetic so you can't hurt yourself." He could see the man smirk as the needle was injected into Allen's neck, glaring at the man, he was smirking on the inside. They'd underestimated him, and would soon pay for such an insult with their lives when Allen got the chance. With his vision going dark, Allen found that his legs were giving in, moments later he fell to the ground. With that the so called Elites 'sealed' Crown Clown up, and began to transport the Golden Tribe Leader to the Asian Branch.

China – Asian Branch – Dungeon

"I can't believe you guys took away my clothes, there wasn't even anything in them." Allen huffed in annoyance before looking around. "This is quite the dungeon, ours are much cleaner though, and they have bathrooms." The man in front of him said nothing as he examined the chained up Noah. The older man was Bak Chang the Branch. With messy blonde hair that went downward, and brown eyes; you couldn't tell that the man was thirty. So far he'd been silent for about ten minutes while simply listening to the teen talk. "I never asked, but, what's your name?"

"Bak Chang, and you?" Bak questioned though he already knew Allen's name.

"Allen, but you already know that." Bak nodded. "You aren't like the CROW idiots or the exorcists that I've encountered, no, you're different." Allen stated.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Bak questioned.

"A compliment because you aren't scared of me unlike the others." He stated. Bak stood up, and took out a pair of keys; thankfully the CROW guards outside couldn't see what he was doing. The shackles on Allen's wrists, and legs fell off as did the seals on Crown Clown which activated. Sharp tendrils were now pointed at Bak, each one close to his face, and throat. The man didn't move an inch.

"You could've broken out anytime, and killed everyone if you wanted to." He stated. "But, you weren't going to unless it became nesscarry; the restraints aren't needed anymore." Crown Clown deactivated, and Allen stared into Bak's eyes. This man was smarter than he let on. "What is the Golden Tribe's goal?" he questioned.

"To fix the world, and by doing so we're going to save it." Allen said. "We don't force our will onto anyone, we only help those who are in desperate need or ask for it ; yet you see us as the enemy." He turned around and began to walk around. "We've already saved, and uplifted so many people from the shackles of oppressors, and have given them a brighter future to look forward to; united under one flag we stand together strong." He looked to Bak. "We fight against the Akuma just like you, but our methods are different; even so we still save lives, and help people." the Noah leaned against the wall. "You know it just as I do, what they'll do, what they've done, and what they're going to do; I will admit that there are some exorcists in the Order that have seen what we have to offer."

"And, so they joined you." Bak said. "Suman Dark turned traitor a couple weeks ago."

"Ah yes, now Suman Dark came to us with his sick daughter; now there's a dedicated father that loves his kid." Allen said with a smile. "He doesn't fight anymore, but he does work as a trainer for our former innocence users that want to fight; really respectable guy." The white haired Noah did indeed respect Suman for his actions, they were those of a true parent. "But then again the Order does force people compatible with innocence to become exorcists, it's like—"

"Slavery." Bak stated much to Allen's surprise. "It's as bad as the second and third exorcists projects." He said gaining a curious look from Allen; suddenly the cell door opened, and Allen's fighting instincts took over as he pushed Bak out of the way of an attack that would've killed the man. Sadly for Allen, the hidden seals on Crown Clown activated just as he was about to block the upcoming attack. A spear made completely out of harnessed dark matter, shot straight through Crown Clown, and through Allen's chest; his heart specifically. The result made Bak exclaim in shock as Allen's innocence shattered, and his chest began to bleed profusely. Allen's body began switching from his Noah form to his normal form. "Allen?" he asked reaching for the teen just as the CROW enemy went in for the kill, but that wasn't going to happen as an ethereal golden hand took the man's head clean off. The new limb came from Allen's back, but quickly went back in as he fell to the ground. "Damnit!" he cursed. Looking out into the hall, he saw that it was empty, they were gone. "Those bastards!" his fist slammed into the wall. Looking to Allen, he could see the particles of innocence begin to heal him, it crackled a bit before flowing back into its master. Bak didn't miss the golden glow that showed when it went in.

Two Days Later – Asian Branch – Medical Wing

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the leader of the Golden Tribe who just so happened to be a Noah, was on a bed in their medical wing, and they were taking care of him. It was insane, but so exciting. A Noah with Innocence that had just healed it's master; completely unheard of, and totally impossible. But, Allen was proof that it was possible, he deified all logic. However there was another situation with the Noah, his innocence was degrading at a slow, but noticeable pace. Then there was the news that they'd received a day ago. Their entire branch had been branded traitors by the Church, and while this didn't explain how that CROW had that dark matter weapon; it did however state that they were very much screwed. How they would defend themselves was a mystery to them. "Will they kill us?" Rohfa questioned in distress. The news was devastating to everyone, and mostly those with family members; worry quickly spread through the Branch. "Would they?" they looked to Bak.

"They likely planned to in order to make it look like the Golden Tribe did it, it would give them a legitimate reason to attack them head on." Bak said angrily. "They'd make martyrs out of us, and kill him in the process; they want an official war." Those in the room found themselves distressed even more than they already were.

"So what now?" Sammo Han questioned. "We're looking at assured annihilation, and then there's him." they looked to the sleeping Noah. "You said that he could've broken out, and killed everyone at any time; instead he saved you." the older man stated.

Allen's Mindscape/Soul – Naruto's Memories

Images flashed through Allen's eyes, all of them so painful, and from them he felt so much anger, and betrayal. Those pale eyes made him sick to his stomach to the point where he felt like throwing up. Clutching his chest, he fell to the ground in pain as tears streamed down his eyes. The white-haired Noah wanted it to go away, all of it, it was all too much to take. And at the core of it was that woman, the woman who betrayed Naruto, and caused them so much pain. Allen hated that fake smile, and shy demeanor that she'd hidden behind so that she could hide her true self; truly she'd been a good actor. Then there was the little girl that'd been left behind with no mother or father to love her, her mother being dead, and her father being worse than scum.

From his sleep, Naruto awoke with a gasp as the memories flooded out of him, and onto Allen. "Damnit!" the blonde cursed as he ran over to the white haired teen.

"What the hell is all of this?!" Allen exclaimed in pain. "Why does it hurt so much?!" he demanded as his amber, and blue eye opened. The memories had forced him to go into his Noah form, grabbing the teen, Naruto held him still, and began to concentrate on taking the memories away. For what seemed like hours of pain, Allen could no longer see or feel the memories being forced onto him. "Who was that?" Naruto simply sighed as he sat down onto the crystal ground.

"The woman you saw was my first wife, Hinata Hyuga, and she's the reason for the pain you felt." The blonde stated. Allen was bound to find out sometime, and now was the best time to get it over with. "After the war, we got married, and were together for three years before things went completely downhill, and she revealed her true self." Naruto's hands clenched. "Apparently, she'd gotten tired of me, and decided that it was time to settle down via having a child; as the hero of the world, I was a perfect provider." He sighed. "As an orphan I wanted a family so bad so she figured that I wouldn't reject a child from her womb, so she decided to find someone else to impregnate her instead of me, the husband that she didn't love." The crystal towers around them cracked. "The man she went to was the man who I gave a second chance too."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Allen said in shock, this did explain why he always spoke about the Uchiha with such contempt; suddenly the crystal towers to explode.

"She didn't care about me apparently because all she focused on was getting fucked by the man, and having his child, and all while having a faithful husband to raise the child born of betrayal without question." Allen cringed upon hearing this, it was getting worse with each word. "Fifth time they did it, she got pregnant… in my clan's compound no less; the sacred place where my fallen clan members once lived." He looked to Allen with a serious look. "Where the last of our family once lived before they were wiped out." The implication wasn't missed; those two had defiled a place that Naruto held close to his heart as it was one of the few things that connected him to his mother's side of the family. "Kiba found out before I did, he told me about what they'd done." He paused for a few moments. "I always wondered why Sakura had taken her own life, and I found out why; she truly loved him." He sighed.

"I got the divorce, burned down the Uzumaki Compound, moved to a new house, got on with my life, and a few years later I married again to the women who would be my wives until the day we became Noah." He said. "But, in the end, I ended up killing my former friends; I'm not proud of it."

"And that little girl, who was she?" he asked. To this, the blonde couldn't help but give the teen a small smile.

"Sasuke and Sakura had a child, Sarada Uchiha, she was left alone when Sakura passed away and Sasuke abandoned her." He explained. "I adopted her when she was 6, she's such a smart girl and strong as well." He chuckled. "I think you'll like her."

"Wait, she's—" the teen was suddenly pulled back into the real world. Naruto turned around to see her standing there with a small smile on her face, but her body had cracks on it and looked ready to break down. This girl was Crown Clown, and she was dying.

Asian Branch 

Allen's eyes snapped open, for a few moments he simply looked around, and continued to do so as he sat up. Looking to his arm, he could feel that something was wrong. "Crown Clown, I can't hear you." he said as he flexed the arm, it looked normal, but it's power was dropping; like it was fading away. The sudden sound of someone gasping in surprise caught his attention. It was a young woman in a lab coat, she was obviously surprised, but at the same time a bit scared. "I'm still in the Asian Branch correct?" she nodded. "Good, where are my clothes?" he questioned.

"They're in the n-next bed." She looked to the bed behind the curtain.

"Thank you." getting up, and getting dressed with the young woman looking away; Allen found himself wondering about what had happened while he was asleep. "How long has it been?"

"Two days." She said.

"What has happened during that time?"

"All of the Asian Branch was branded as traitors to the Order." His eyes widened upon hearing this, but the answer as to why, was obvious. The higher ups in the Order were getting extremely ruthless when it came to his people. The Black Order wanted war.

"This is a new low for them, well as far as I've seen so far." Allen said before turning to Rohfa with a smile, she blushed immensely. "I'd like to speak to Bak, if that possible." The young woman nodded before leading Allen to Bak's office only to see that it looked like a tornado had ravaged the place, papers, and the like were scattered everywhere; in the middle of it all was Bak. The man sat there, but upon seeing Allen, he sported a look of surprise. "I really hope that this office wasn't always like this, otherwise I'm going to be really disappointed." Bak simply laughed.

"Not exactly like this, but a bit close." Bak admitted.

"Well that's a relief." He said before stepping inside. "They'll come for them even if they leave this place."

"I know, it's what they do best." Bak stated. "Is this where you offer us a place in the Golden Tribe?" to this Allen said nothing. "Where you say that you'll be able to save our lives along our families, where we'll see some kind of grand future, and become part of something bigger?" Rohfa shook a bit at the very thought of joining. They'd seen pictures, and heard reports about the cities, and towns of the Golden Tribe; they were amazing to say the least.

"If they want to then they can, but that's up to them." Allen stated with a small smile. "I can sense my people coming here, they'll be here in a few hours so I'd address these people now, but remember that it'll be their choice." Bak couldn't help but laugh at the Noah's words. Truly, Allen had a silver tongue that made people like him when he wanted them to. A few hours would pass before Allen, and Bak would step out of the building to greet the Golden Tribe forces. No weapons were drawn as the troops saluted their leader as they were taught to. Miranda had led them rather calmly as she had seen the events coming, Bak was more than surprised by how much the highly armed men, and women showed such respect to someone that was so much younger than they were. "It good to see that you—" Miranda grabbed the white haired teen's innocence arm. The woman's eyes inspected it for a few moments before letting go. "What?"  
"It doesn't have much time before it dies, it'll need to be immediately replaced by someone otherwise we're going to have some serious problems." Miranda said. "Now" she looked to Bak "Let's get to building shall we?" though he wouldn't admit it to her face, Miranda did scare him a bit.

Two Weeks Later – Golden Brach Asian

Road found herself worried about Allen's current condition, the white haired Noah had collapsed a few days ago, and had been bedridden ever since. Apparently it had something to do with his innocence, and the dark matter weapon that those CROW had used on him. "So they're using dark matter now?" she said though speaking to herself as Allen was still asleep. "It isn't going to do them much good, I mean, the Earl uses dark matter along with the Akuma so why utilize it?" it didn't make any sense really. Looking to Allen's innocence arm, she couldn't help but wonder as to why Allen hadn't just destroyed the thing. "You're a Noah using Innocence, the same stuff that can kill you, and the very weapon that the enemy uses; so why keep your own?"

"Allen's power can't be separated from the innocence without being lost along with his arm." Miranda said coming from behind the Noah of Dreams.

"What do you mean?"

"Crown Clown is sentient, and needs to remain sentience in order to remain powerful; another mind needs to take the innocence's place so Allen can keep the power, and his arm." Miranda explained. "Now Crown Clown is dying, and it's taking a toll on Allen's health." Road's gaze went to her fellow Noah, and a wave of worry washed over her. Even though nothing came from her mouth, she mouthed something. "You've been here by his side 24/7 since he went down, now go take a break, I've got him." she said before sitting down in Road's place. "If I told her what's going to happen then I wouldn't get to see how much she really cares about you." she smiled. "You're the only family I have left." She closed her eyes for a few moments as familiar golden energy enveloped her, and Allen. As the energy dissipated, Allen shot up with a gasp. Silver eyes went to Crown Clown, and then to Miranda; the Noah smirked. "Are you sure you want to fight in your condition?" she questioned only for Allen to get out of the bed. "They'll be here in a few hours." She said with a sigh already knowing how this would go. About thirty minutes later, she, Allen, and Road would be outside a few miles away from the now massive base. They were accompanied by a group of soldiers for good measure. "Buying off a bunch of mercenaries to attack the base, and kill everyone inside." This was the current situation, and while Allen was pissed off at the Order for stooping so low; he knew that they would do worse in the future.

"It's pathetic really." Road said with a sadistic smirk. "So what are we going to do with them?"

"Well, there's this technique that I've wanted to use for a while since I learned it, and I figure that now's a good time as ever." Activating his Rinnegan, he could now clearly see his enemies in the distance. "They're just far enough away for it not to damage the base." He looked to the clear sky with a smile. "In the history of my family there have been only four people to use our bloodline to its fullest potential, only four who were naturally born with it; the four most power members of my family." his gaze went to the directions of his enemies and his hand raised. Golden energy now covered his entire arm. "And only two that have ever used the second, and most powerful stage; soon there'll be three." The energy turned black as it formed a black spherical ball in his hand. "Chibaku Tensei." In a quick motion, Allen threw the ball away as far as he could in the direction of his enemies. As the ball flew through the air, it suddenly stopped, and what followed was insanely powerful. The ground shook and tore itself apart as chunks of earth, and trees were pulled toward the gravity distorting sphere. The mercenaries were pulled into the rubble, their bodies crushed and broken, it look like it was a horrible way to die. In fact it was. It'd taken a minute, but it was finally finished. "I'm still not powerful enough to block out the sun, so I'm going to need more practice."

"Blocking out the sun…" the Noah of Dreams couldn't help but smile as she held onto Allen's arm. "That's a bold claim, you sure you can back that up even with training?" she teased.

"Of course, as a leader I must be able to at least do such a thing on the fly." He smirked for a moment before sporting a serious look. "Now, we'll need to respond to this action in kind." He looked to Miranda.

"The European Branch is their nearest Branch from here, and while we won't need many soldiers." Miranda paused as Allen gripped his innocence arm in pain. "We need to hurry and get to Hevlaska, she'll be happy to take its place." Her voice was so calm and collected because she could see the future, but she was smiling at the moment. What she saw made her jump for joy, but she wouldn't actually jump. Either way, payback against the order was going to be very exciting.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Things in the European Branch had been quiet since Lenalee ran away and Koumi became depressed, the man had drowned himself in his work until the others were able to actually make the man come out and address them. Currently the man was in the cafeteria eating at a table with the exorcists and others. Kanda remained in the Order, not of his free will though. They all missed Lenalee and blamed The Golden Tribe, but some blamed Koumi for sending Lenalee in the first place. Now nobody knew where the girl was. What's worse was the news of many exorcists from other branches defecting to the Golden Tribe. "The Asian Branch protected their leader, Allen." Lavi said. "It's like the Order is falling apart little by little." Bookman looked to his apprentice.

"So far recording these events have been a very tiresome effort considering how fast it's all happening, being vigilant is all we as Bookmen can do; getting to involved is a rule that's now worth following with all that has—" something akin to the sound of glass breaking caught his attention. The wall cracked and glowed as a white light broke through the cracks. Everyone in the cafeteria stood up and began to back up while the exorcist prepared for a fight. "Be ready." Lavi and the others nodded. The power emanating from the cracks began to coat the room to the point where everyone found it difficult to stand. For a few moments the cracks stopped before bursting open wide, the force from the sudden burst knocked them back. The white light was now obscured by a great many humanoid figures.

"We would've used the door but this way seemed faster." Road said as she and the others stepped inside. Golden Tribe soldiers surrounded the Black Order members while a few other squads went to secure the comm room and the lower rooms including the basement where Allen needed to go. One noticeable thing about Allen was that his innocence arm was now covered in bandages. "Keep them here while we head down to the basement, if anyone tries anything then incapacitate them or kill them." she ordered as she and Allen left with their personal guards. Watching the two Noah leave, Lavi glared and Koumi glared at them but upon seeing that they were completely surrounded, they had no choice but to stay down lest they be hit or shot. "How's the arm?"

"It's getting worse by the minute; Crown Clown is fading away along with any feeling in my arm." Allen stated. Going through the hallways and down the stairs was easy enough as most if not all of the building had been secured rather easily; with their exorcists downed they were practically defenseless. The scientists gave up without a fight; it wasn't like they could fight anyway. The sudden could of bullets made them stop in their tracks. Something suddenly exploded. "Everything ok down there?" one of the soldiers came up from the stairs and nodded. Walking downward they came to see a large and now destroyed robot. "Interesting despite being very ugly." The white haired Noah said as they proceeded down into the basement.

"I can feel the innocence from here." She stated with a look of disgust. "What are we going to do with them?"

"I'll take their power and then you'll destroy every single piece of innocence; consider it an early birthday gift."

"Aw, you spoil me too much." The guards following them couldn't help but hope that the two Noah didn't start making out and such. Allen and Road had been dating for a good while now considering how the barriers hyperbolic properties made time distort; one day outside equals one year in the barrier, though inside in barrier nobody ages. This meant that they'd been dating for over six years now. Now in the lower reaches of the building, they were now in front of her. Hevlaska the woman who'd been rendered immobile due to her innocence, it'd consumed her.

"Hello Hevlaska." Allen greeted.

"I can hear it…your innocence calling out for help…" Hevlaska paused. "Making promises that you can keep, but the cube—" one of her tentacles violently slammed down much to the scientists shock, she was never violent. "It demands your…death." she was straining to speak. Allen said nothing, he only snapped his fingers and a solider carrying a large suitcase opened it and set down next to their leader. Hevlaska was now shaking in pain. "Please take them away!" she exclaimed. Closing his eyes he began to concentrate, his entire body began to glow with that familiar golden energy. Putting his normal arm forward he began to draw out the power of the innocence. Golden power began to rapidly flow from the woman's body, her breathing increased as the cube cursed Allen and Naruto furiously. Both could hear this and paid the cube no heed.

 **"Uzumaki Ootsutsuki bastard!"** the cube exclaimed using Hevlaska's mouth, the scientists were shocked to hear such a thing; the cube had never actually spoke to them much less curse. **"Your filthy bloodline with you and the priestess's descendent!"** Allen only laughed. **"I will kill you just like I killed your parents!"** Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing this. **"Do you hear me, Naruto?! This world shall know destruction by…the hand of…the Heart!"** the voice died down as the last of the power was drained. It was now in the form of an ethereal ball the size of Allen's head. It's shaped was flexible enough that it fit into the suitcase, now Hevlaska was left and the cube defenseless. The Noah and the large exorcist stared at each other for a few minutes before a ridiculous amount of tentacles mummified Allen's body. Just as Miranda said they would. Now all they could do was wait.

Allen's Mindscape/Soul

A beautiful young woman stood there on the crystal floor in nothing but a robe, her white hair matched her pale skin, her eyes were a silver color; this was Hevlaska. Looking at her hands and body in one of the reflective pillars, she smiled as she looked semi-normal; this was close to how she used to look before her innocence took her. Behind her was a little girl who looked to be no older than ten, the girl too had white hair and other similar features that resembled Hevlaska. The girl wore an invoked Crown Clown that acted as a body-armor it formed a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of Innocence energy which covered her shoulders and right arm, while her left arm and hand were slender and black, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. A masquerade-style mask that was always affixed to the cowl, which took on various configurations and appearances, but in her normal hand was a weapon that Allen barely used, a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. She coughed gaining Hevlaska's attention. "Hello Hevlaska." The little girl greeted.

"H-Hi, who are you?" she questioned.

"I am Crown Clown, Allen's innocence and lifelong companion just like Naruto." Crown Clown stated. "But my status as Allen's innocence is growing shorter by the minute, and someone's consciousness needs to take my place."

"Become part of Allen… you want me to take your place?" Crown Clown nodded.

"I can see it inside you, the want to leave the Order and be free, but unable to do so because of the innocence that has consumed your body; taking my place may not be the freedom you expected but you'll be able to see and live through and with an incredible man who is changing the world for the better." She explained before stabbing her sword into the ground it dissolved into ash. Taking off her hooded cowl she revealed her fading body. "Please, he needs you and you need him." Hevlaska took the cowl. To be free and still fight for a cause that she believed in. Putting the cowl on, she suddenly found that the mask change into one that covered the entire face. It was with this single transformation did Crown Clown smile for the last time. Taking the mask off, she revealed her face. The little girl looked a bit like Road, but with a few of Allen's features. "Please take care of daddy." she was gone. Leaving only the memories that was now inside of Hevlaska, Crown Clown was gone and with her passing a new title was given to her replacement, White Queen.

European Branch

Hevlaska's body had broken down into nothingness leaving no trace of her. Allen now looked healthier than ever and his arm now looked normal, flexing it, he cracked his knuckles. "Allen?" he looked to Road and smiled, but Road's eyes suddenly widened. "Loot out!" she exclaimed only for Allen to easily grab and break the blade of innocence, looking to the offender he saw that it was the last remaining piece of the cube. With a sneer he went over to it and without a second thought destroyed it. Road had already destroyed the rest of the innocence. Clapping his hand he looked to the scientists with a smile.

"I'd like to thank you all for you cooperation in this invasion, and because of you all were so well behaved, I won't kill any of you." he looked to his soldiers who let them go. "Bye." the order was quickly given to the other soldiers to rendezvous back to the gate where they originally came in from. But they would be leaving with two additional people. Lavi and Bookman, history needed to be recorded.

A few Days Later – Ark

The news given to them wasn't bad at all; Allen assaulted the European Branch and destroyed all of their innocence. The teen had hit the Order hard in retaliation for the mercenary incident. "He's done more damage to the them than we've done in a year." Tyki stated. "The kid's cut them off financially, technologically, he destroying their innocence and taking the power, recruited and stolen exorcists from them, and he managed to get Road with him." The Earl nodded. "At this point the only harm he's doing to us is killing Akuma." Everyone at the table was quiet even the twins. They had done nothing in an entire month maybe more because Allen and the Golden Tribe were taking all of their 'business'.

"Are we out of a job?" Jasdero asked.

"Basically" Devit stated with a sigh. Even Lulu Bell would admit that she was insanely bored.

"Akuma production is down." Lulu Bell stated. "And what Akuma we have left aren't exactly top notch because our level threes and twos keep getting killed." They groaned.

"It would seem that we've become useless… until he comes for us because of whatever his plan is, I can only guess that it's finishing the Heart off once and for all." Tyki said. "Did you know that we're on his watch list?"

"Watch list?"

"Yeah, if we go into any of the Golden Tribe's cities or towns, we'll be watched closely; they've got special sensors to watch you." he stated. "Your infiltration skill won't mean much when they've got tech made specifically to see through your disguises." She wouldn't show it but inside she felt useless. This is what they'd been reduced to and they could only imagine what would happen if Allen got to the other Noah before they did. Would it really change anything? The sudden sound of the door opening caught their attention, it was an Akuma.

"Report" The Earl ordered sounding rather bored.

"The Golden Tribe has struck another blow to the Order via killing more CROW and taking over an entire…country." The Akuma stated.

"He's taken an entire country—"

"And a half." The Akuma finished making the Earl slam his head onto the table. This kid wasn't just taking over; he was upstaging them with every move. "He's also captured four level 1 Akuma, and destroyed six level threes." The Noah looked to the Akuma in confusion.

"Did you just say that he captured four level 1 Akuma?" Sheril questioned in confusion; the Akuma nodded. "Why capture a few level 1 Akuma?" this was new, and out of the ordinary for Allen as he usually simply killed them without so much as blinking. Tyki closed his eyes as his head began to slowly pound, this pain was too familiar.

'Assaulting the European Branch, killing the Cube, and stealing Akuma.' Yagura said not yet bothering to address Tyki. 'Things are going to get much more dangerous from here.' He stated with a frown. 'But why hasn't he—' it was faint but he could feel it. Allen was calling out to him, it was time. 'Looks like we'll be going, a good thing too, it was much too boring here.' Tyki's mouth twitched a bit. 'It'll only be temporary, but say goodbye to them.' Tyki was resistant only for Yagura to sigh. 'Either you do it or I'll just erase you and take over for good!' he would do so without a single thought, he already didn't think much of the man. Tyki said nothing as he excused himself from the table and went to his room. He'd be out before midnight.

Four Days Later – Golden Branch Asia

Allen was happy to see that his call had been heard and not ignored; Tyki was with hem now, but first there something they needed to do. Thus was why they were a few miles away from the base and at the edge of the water. "You seem uncomfortable." Allen stated. "Is it the body?" he questioned.

"It feels wrong when I'm in control." Yagura stated, he was currently using the 'white' form. "Let me change." Water from the sea suddenly and rather violently swirled around him to the point where Allen had to jump away. This went on for a few more moments before the want dispersed revealing him. Standing a foot shorter than Allen with a head of messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots. This is what Yagura the Third Disciple truly looked like. "This feels better." He said while cracking his neck. "Now let us speak, Allen Ootsutsuki Uzumaki." The white haired Noah smirked.

Chapter 9 End


End file.
